Rescuing Kallen
by animegamer89
Summary: Takes place after Code Geass R2 episode 10. This does not follow the actual show. Rated T for language, and suggestive themes.
1. Messy Situations

**Hello everyone. I just got into Code Geass recently, and I'm totally into it. I just got caught up in season one, and now I'm waiting for episode 11 in season 2. This story takes place after Kallen gets captured, and the Black Knights are hiding in the emperor's mausoleum. If you have not seen the episode, or any before then you have been warned. This is my first try at a Code Geass fiction so go easy on me. Now then, I give you chapter one of "Rescuing Kallen."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. It is the property of its creators and respective owners.**

**xXxXx**

**Chapter 1: Messy Situations**

Kallen saw the cockpit of her Guren open from the outside. She thought that it would be the Black Knights getting her out of her now powerless knightmare. Instead she saw technicians of the Chinese Federation along with an armed escort of Chinese soldiers, as well as her Guren on its side.

"What's going on?" she said to herself.

Suddenly the two technicians grabbed her and threw her to the ground. Because the knightmare had been lying on its side, she didn't break anything, but she did feel pain. Before she could recover from the fall, she was picked up by two soldiers.

"Get her into her new attire!" ordered one of the Eunuch Generals.

A guard brought an orange one-piece prison uniform with him. The two guards that held her stripped her down to her undergarments in front of everyone. The soldiers eyed her body hungrily, but were under strict orders to stay put. Though she resisted, they managed to get the one piece uniform on. Afterward, she was forced into a strain jacket, which put her arms behind her back. Following that, the guards shackled her legs, finishing their job of making Kallen a prisoner. She had never been so humiliated in her life, and she swore that when she got out, she would give the Chinese Federation her payback.

"Throw her in the prison hold along with Xing Ke and the other traitors!" shouted the high-pitched general.

'Xing Ke?!' thought Kallen puzzled, 'I thought he was on their side.'

"Move it!" yelled one of the guards.

He pushed Kallen with the butt of his spear, forcing her to step forward. She scowled at them, but trudged along into the narrow corridors. After five minutes of being in a forced walk, they finally arrived in the prison hold. As she approached her cell, she noticed Xing Ke, and his men in a very large, cramped cell. They were wearing defeated looks along with their prison uniforms and strain jackets. Only Xing Ke, and his female officer, Zhou Xianglin, kept a strong face.

"Get in!" yelled the guard, before pushing her in.

She landed flat on her stomach with a loud thud. This caught Xing Ke's attention, and it made Kallen angry. She got up on to her feet, and stood before the guard.

"Is that all you got?!" she shouted back, "Little Brittanian girls push harder than you!"

"What did you say?!" demanded the guard.

"Are you hard of hearing?!You heard me!" retorted Kallen.

"Why you little…you'll pay for that you Japanese dog!"

The guard entered the prison hold to strike Kallen, but suddenly the warden stepped in.

"What's going on?!" he demanded in a large, booming voice. They all turned to see the warden. He was a giant, portly man, but was had strong muscular arms. He had a short bushy beard, and carried a large halberd on his back and a pistol on his side.

"This little bitch insulted me," said the guard, "permission to teach her a lesson sir?"

"Denied," said the warden, "The Brittanians are going to have her transferred to their prison, and the Eunuch Generals don't want her damaged."

'Damaged?!' shrieked Kallen in her head, 'They're talking about me as if I were a thing?! When I get out of here, I am so going to destroy this place.'

"Understood," grumbled the guard in disappointment.

They left her cell, and locked it. They then left Kallen alone to herself.

"You're pretty brave you know," said Xing Ke. He got Kallen's attention, "Normally in China, they would have tortured you, or worse for insulting a guard."

"I'll take that as a compliment," responded Kallen sarcastically, "Besides, what are you doing here? I thought you were on the same side as them."

"We were, but they double crossed us," said Zhou, "They used us to beat you, and then wheeled around to capture the 'traitors."

"And I thought Brittanians were bad," muttered Kallen.

There was an awkward silence that lasted for several minutes before Xing Ke spoke up.

"Ms. Kozuki? Why did you do it?"

"Pardon?" asked Kallen.

"Kidnapping Empress Tian Zi," clarified Xing Ke, "After giving you, Zero, the Black Knights, and the refugees a home, why did you do it?"

Kallen was silent for a moment.

"You didn't really give us much of a choice," said Kallen, "If Empress Tian Zi married Prince Odysseus, we would have been in danger."

"I see now," said Xing Ke, "The Eunuchs take advantage of the Empress's innocence, using her as a puppet to carry out their will. They are afraid of Brittania, and would do their bidding."

"Exactly," said Kallen, "We would have to fight the Chinese Federation in the west, and the Brittanians in Japan."

"He acted in the safety of the people under his care. I now have a stronger respect for him," said Xing Ke, "However that does not mean I forgive him for what he's done. He ruined the coup we were staging, and kidnapped the empress. If it weren't for him, we would not be in this mess."

Kallen was silent.

"I'm sorry Xing Ke," apologized Kallen, "But we didn't know what else to do."

Xing Ke just lowered his head with his eyes closed.

Suddenly, Suzaku appeared with two Brittanian solders on both his left and right.

"Kallen," said Suzaku, but Kallen refused to look at him, "I have been instructed to take you to the Avalon. It's time to go."

The guards opened her cell and forced her up. They pulled her out of the cell, but she resisted.

"Xing Ke!" she shouted, "Don't worry, Zero won't hurt Tian Zi! He will keep her safe, so don't worry!"

She finally lost her footing, and the guards forced her to leave. Xing Ke just looked at the floor.

'Empress…Tian Zi,' he thought in concern, 'Is that really true? Can I entrust Tian Zi's safety to that man. He is currently surrounded. How can he protect her in this situation? Zero, what are you going to do?'

**xXxXx**

The flight to the Avalon was a short, ten minute one, but for Kallen, who had to sit next to Suzaku, it felt like ten very long, grueling hours. She was thinking that she preferred the Chinese Federation prison. When she finally arrived, she was escorted to the bridge. Upon entering the bridge, Kallen saw Prince Schneizel.

"Ah, Miss Kallen Stadtfeld, the ace of the Black Knights, pilot of the Guren, and captain of Zero's honor guard. It is an honor," said Prince Schneizel.

"My name is Kallen Kozuki," she corrected, "Now tell me why am I here?!"

"My, my she's feisty. Just the way I like them," said Gino Weinburg, who was standing on Schneizel's left.

Kallen raised an eyebrow.

"My apologies Miss," said Gino bowing cordially, "My name is Gino Weinburg, a pleasure to meet you in person."

"Hello, and I'm 'Absolutely Disgusted,' the pleasure is all yours," retorted Kallen in an innocent voice.

"Ooh, that stung," said Gino, "But don't worry, you'll warm up to me eventually. They always do."

Kallen just looked completely disgusted.

"Gino…" said Suzaku in a warning tone.

"Don't worry you get used to it sooner or later," said Anya while typing into her PDA.

"I'll ask again, why am I here?!" she demanded, "If all you intend to do is mock me like this, then just put me in a cell and leave me alone!"

"Miss Stadtfeld…" began Schneizel.

"It's Kozuki!"

"I'll get right to the point then," said Schneizel, "I require your assistance."

"My assistance?" she asked skeptically.

"Yes, I would like for you to help me capture Zero," Kallen's face went pale, "In exchange for your help, I will give you a full pardon. In addition, I will release your mother from prison, and overlook her crime of taking the refrain drug."

"Wow, that's generous," commented Gino.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Kallen both confused and curious at Schneizel's offer.

"Because, you are heiress to the Stadtfeld family name," said Schneizel, "Your family is one of the Brittanian Empires most distinguished noble houses. We of the royal family must ensure the well being of those who serve us."

Kallen was furious.

"I refuse your offer," she answered, "How dare you try to bribe me to help you fulfill your goals. I will never betray my friends. You can take your offer and jump off of the ship."

"You wench! How dare you use that tone with Prince Schneizel El Brittania!" shouted one of Schneizel's knights.

"You think I care?!" she shouted.

"Kallen!" shouted Suzaku grabbing both of her shoulders and looking at her square in the eye, "Take this offer, I beg you!"

"I won't Suzaku!" she answered.

"Please Kallen," he pleaded, "I don't want you to suffer because of your loyalty to Zero. I'm asking you as a friend. I…"

Kallen immediately spat at Suzaku's face, surprising everyone, even Anya.

"A man who sold out his country, _**our**_ country, is no friend of mine," she said in an icy tone. She glared at Suzaku, "You disgust me. Don't think we could ever be friends after what you've done to your own people. Now get out of my face you bastard."

Suzaku winced at Kallen's words but regained his composure.

"Suzaku," said Schneizel.

Suzaku wiped his face, and turned around.

"Take Miss…Kozuki to her cell."

Suzaku looked away, but kneeled in the traditional Brittanian way.

"Yes, your highness."

Suzaku turned around to escort Kallen. He tried to get a hold of her, but she shouldered his hand.

"I can walk just fine," she said coldly.

She marched into the corridor, but Suzaku stopped her.

"I'll lead you to the prison hold."

"Fine."

**xXxXx**

Once Kallen settled in the prison cell, Suzaku stood in front of it.

"Do you want something?" asked Suzaku.

"No," said Kallen.

"…you'll see your friends soon," said Suzaku.

"What do you mean?" asked Kallen.

"They tried to rescue you, but we defeated them, and now we have them cornered," answered Suzaku, "They will be our prisoners, and this will all end soon."

Suzaku then left a half-scared Kallen alone.

'They were beaten? Zero beaten?'

She couldn't believe it.

'If they were beaten, and they were cornered, then they'll get captured. This is all my fault,' scolded herself, 'If it weren't for my carelessness, they wouldn't be in this mess.'

Tears began to form as thoughts of her friends being captured, and then executed ran through her mind. Additional thoughts of Japan being forever enslaved to Brittania entered through her mind as well. She began to despair when suddenly…

"_Don't give up! Stay strong! I will get you back! I promise!"_

Those were the last words that Zero had said to her before she was captured. He promised to get her back, and he believed her. However she didn't know who said it.

'Was it Zero who promised to get me back? Or was it Lelouch?' she thought to herself.

Either way, when she recalled all the times he made promises, they came true. She smiled and scolded herself for losing hope.

'He will come back,' she thought, 'he promised after all.'

**So there it is, the first chapter. How did you like it? Was it good? Please review, and thank you for reading.**


	2. Brooding Thoughts

**Wow, chapter one was pretty good. As soon as I read the reviews, I got to work on the next chapters. I have chapters two and three completed, but chapter three will be edited first. I have seen episode eleven, and there will be minimal changes, such as including Lelouch' s new, kickass knightmare; I just had to put it in, but that will be later on. Despite this, the story will remain as I have outlined it out to be. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, and I apologize if there was any, "out of character," moments I may have missed. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. It is the property of its creators and respective owners.**

**xXxXx**

**Chapter 2: Brooding Thoughts**

On board the Ikaruga, the leaders of the Black Knights were discussing how to deal with the Brittanian, Chinese Federation threat outside.

"Are we seriously going to fight?" asked Diethart.

"Of course we are!" shouted Tamaki.

"We have to rescue Kallen," said Ougi, "She is our ace after all. On top of that, we are completely surrounded."

"I still think we should have retreated," said Diethart.

"Whatever!" snapped back Tamaki, "You know as well as I do, we couldn't get this far without Kallen. I mean sure Zero came up with the plans and all, but it was Kallen that helped makeallof those plans happen."

"But…" said Diethart, before being interrupted by Rakshata.

"Also, I can't afford to have my Guren in the hands of those Brittanians," said Rakshata before inhaling her pipe.

"Whatever the reasons may be for fighting, if we argue, we are wasting our time," said Todou.

"My thoughts exactly," said Zero entering the room, "Here is our plan."

All eyes and ears went to Zero.

"Todou, you, Chiba, and Asahina will create a diversion. You are to hold off the enemy until our final preparations are complete," said Zero, "Once that happens, Tamaki and myself will lead a counter attack to decimate the enemy, and rescue Kallen."

"And what might these 'preparations' be, and more importantly how long would that take?" asked Chiba suspiciously.

"Several minutes," answered Zero.

"And you expect us to hold off an entire army, and quite possibly the three knights of rounds that they have on our own?" she asked.

"Oda, Nobunaga decimated the Takeda army at the Battle of Nagashino with fewer men if I'm not mistaken," said Zero.

"Those are two completely different situations," said Chiba.

"Do you still doubt Zero?" asked Tamaki.

"I don't doubt his tactical prowess, just his character," answered Chiba, "Do you still intend to keep us in the dark?"

"Who cares Chiba," said Asahina, "As long as we beat those Brits, I don't care what he does."

Before Chiba could say anything else, Todou stepped in.

"If those are your orders we will carry them out," said Todou.

"But Todou…" began Chiba.

"A samurai follows his lord's orders without question. You should know that by now Nagisa," said Todou.

Nagisa hung her head in defeat.

"Thank you for understanding," said Zero, "All hands prepare for battle!"

Todou and Asahina went immediately to their Knightmare units, and Chiba followed after them after sighing in defeat.

"Crazy woman," muttered Tamaki.

"It's understandable," said Zero, "I did, after all, abandon you during the final battle."

"But you got us out," said Ougi.

"It's still not something I'm proud of," said Zero before turning to Diethart, "Diethart, is the connection up yet?"

"It will be momentarily," said Diethart.

"Good work, as always," applauded Zero before he turned to Rakshata, "Rakshata, is _it _ready?"

"Just stick the key in," said Rakshata before tossing him a knightmare key.

"Excellent," said Zero, "Ougi!"

"Yes?" said Ougi.

"Maximize the shield's output; I don't want this place destroyed before we've finished our preparations."

"Yes Zero!" said Ougi, "Ayame, maximize the shield's output!"

"Yes sir," said Ayame as she raised the shields defensive power.

Everyone knew that once the shields were raised, they wouldn't be able to use their Hadron Cannon. Zero was gambling everything on the next battle as he had always done.

"Tamaki, get your men ready," said Zero, "You need to defend the Ikaruga, defend Todou, and lead the counterattack at a moment's notice."

"You got it!" said Tamaki before heading off.

Zero turned to leave when Ougi spoke up.

"Are you going somewhere Zero?" he asked.

"Yes," replied Zero, "I have preparations of my own to make."

Zero then left the bridge and walked to his room followed by C.C.

**xXxXx**

As he entered his room, his mind was racing.

'Soon, I'll beat Schneizel, and if all goes well, I will also have the Chinese Federation on my side,' thought Lelouch as he took off his Zero mask.

"You're nervous," said C.C. curtly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Lelouch.

"Don't lie to me boy," said C.C. "Your words betray you're heart. You may seem like your usual self, but in reality you're scared."

"If I want the opinion of an immortal witch, I'll ask for it," snapped Lelouch.

"Why are you afraid?" asked C.C., ignoring Lelouch's response.

Lelouch groaned, "You won't shut up about this will you."

C.C. stared at him blankly, waiting for an answer.

"I've always been good at chess, and other games that require one to think. There hasn't been a person I could beat. All except for one," said Lelouch.

"Schneizel," said C.C.

"Of all my siblings, he was the only one I respected, the only one I called 'brother.'

"Now that you confront him, you wonder if you can win," said C.C.

Lelouch just scowled.

"Don't worry," said C.C., "It doesn't suit you. Just stop whining, and stick to your plan."

"Is that supposed to comfort me?" asked Lelouch.

"Unfortunately," said C.C. before leaving Lelouch alone in his room.

When she did, Lelouch looked at his Zero mask in thought. His thoughts went from the defeat he suffered at Xing Ke's hands, the situation they were in now and finally, Kallen's capture. He folded his hands together, and gripped them tightly.

'This is one victory you won't have brother,' thought Lelouch, 'I will win not just the battle, but I'll have Kallen back as well.'

"Zero! We have a situation!" shouted Ougi over the intercom.

Zero pushed a button on the wall.

"I'm on my way."

Lelouch grabbed his mask, put it on, and left his room.

**xXxXx**

Zero entered the Bridge, and took his seat.

"What's on the radar?" asked Zero.

"Enemy bomber squadrons approaching from the Chinese Federation side," said the radar operator, Hinata.

"How many?" asked Ougi.

"About twenty squadrons with…nine bombers in each one," answered Hinata.

"So many…" said Ougi.

"Hmph, I should have known," said Zero, "Schneizel would never get his hands dirty, so he's having the Chinese Federation do the work for him."

"So we don't have to worry about Brittania getting involved?" asked Ougi.

"I didn't say that," said Zero, "If we corner them, there is a good chance they'll ask Brittania for help. When that happens, then he'll have a legitimate excuse to help the Chinese Federation."

Ougi began to sweat.

"Don't worry Ougi, we'll be fine," said Zero, "Just follow my commands, and we'll come out alive."

Ougi began to feel a little better, "Right, sorry for worrying."

"Not at all," said Zero. He then turned to the intercom, "Todou, begin your attack! Take out those bombers! Hold them off until we're ready!"

"Yes Zero," said Todou, "Chiba, Asahina, you're with me!"

"Hai!" shouted the last two members of the Four Holy Blades.

They immediately took off to attack the bombers.

'Now brother, the games begin.'

**Thank you for reading, and please review.**

**Author's note: I got some of the unfamiliar names from Wikipedia.**


	3. Siege of the Emperors’ Tomb

**Hello again. I just did the final touch ups of this chapter, from four to five in the morning because I didn't sleep well. This chapter is a bit longer than the other two, and I hope you enjoy it.**

_**Author's note: I got some of the unfamiliar character and knighmare frame names from Wikipedia. Here are some important names that I got from the information on Code Geass on Wikipedia:**_

_**Zangetsu: Todou's Knightmare**_

_**Akatsuki Jikisanshiyō: the knighmares used by Asahina and Chiba, the last of the Four Holy Blades.**_

_**Akatsuki: the regular knightmares of the Black Knights.**_

_**Gun-Ru: the knightmares used by the Chinese Federation.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. It is the property of its creators and respective owners.**

**xXxXx**

**Chapter 3: Siege of the Emperors' Tomb**

Outside the Tiandi Bashiba Ling, the armies, and air force of the Chinese Federation converged on Zero's ship from within the grand mausoleum. The enemy bombers flew overhead in their formations, and began their bombardment. As the bombs went off around them, the shields of the Ikaruga repelled the damage. However, like a castle's gate, even shields had a limit as to how much damage they could take before being breeched. It was at this moment that Todou's Zangetsu, and Asahina and Chiba's Akatsuki Jikisanshiyōs flew off to defend the ship.

"Asahina, Chiba, prevent as many bombs as possible from reaching their target!" shouted Todou from the Zangetsu, "The Ikaruga must hold out!"

"Hai!" responded the last two of the Four Holy Blades.

The three of them piloted their knighmares into the deadly skies, and as they rose up, they opened fire. They shot as many bombs as they could; reducing the amount of damage the Ikaruga was taking significantly. As they continued shooting, they rose up into the air, and when they were high enough, they began to shoot the bombers themselves. On the Chinese Federation land ship, the Eunuch Generals saw that they were losing their bombers, and became furious.

"Send in the Gun-Ru divisions!" one of them shouted.

Immediately, the Chinese Federation knightmares charged into the battlefield and closed in on the Tiandi Bashiba Ling.

"Enemy knightmares approaching!" shouted Ichijiku Hinata, the radar operator, "Ten divisions closing fast!"

"Can we use the Hadron Cannon?!" asked Ougi.

"No," said Ayame, the one in charge of the defense systems, "That would weaken the shields!"

"We have no choice then," said Zero, "Tamaki!"

"What's up?!" said Tamaki over the intercom.

"It's a little early, but head out," he ordered, "Defend this ship! Half Moon Formation!"

"Alright!" shouted Tamaki, "Come on guys, we've got to stop them!"

Tamaki immediately led several Akatsuki's out into battle to stop the Chinese Federation advance. They met the enemy head on, and even though, the Chinese had outnumbered them ten to one, their Gen-Ru's were powerless against the superior Akatsuki model, as well as the Black Knight's defensive formation.

"Man these guys are weak! Keep it up though, we can't let a single one get past us!" ordered Tamaki.

Tamaki and his men were cutting and gunning down the Gun-Rus left and right with their Akatsuki's swords and guns, but it wouldn't last long. Though they were weaker than the Akatsukis, the Gun-Rus had one advantage; numbers. After a while, Tamaki and his men began to feel the weight of the Chinese Federation's forces pushing them back. Noticing this, Todou turned to Asahina.

"Asahina! Help Tamaki on the ground!" ordered Todou.

"Alright then," said Asahina, "Chiba! I leave watching Todou's back to you!"

"Alright," said Chiba.

Asahina immediately flew down to the ground to help Tamaki, while Todou and Chiba continued to deal with the bombers.

"Damn! These guys are like cockroaches! You kill one, and ten more take its place!" commented Tamaki, "Take this you bastards!"

Tamaki cut down a Gun-Ru, but one several managed to wheel around him and prepared to open fire.

"What the…oh sh-"

Fortunately, Asahina fired several missiles from the air, destroying the Gen-Rus.

"What happened to your boasting?!" said Asahina over the intercom.

"Asahina?!" said Tamaki

"Man Tamaki, you suck," said Asahina, "Leave the sword fighting to someone who actually knows what he's doing."

"Shut up jackass!" retorted Tamaki, "Being a member of the Four Holy Blades doesn't mean you get to talk trash about my sword fighting!"

"Aww, did I hurt you feelings," joked Asahina. But the joking ended when more Gun-Ru's approached, "How about we argue later, right now, we got enemies to destroy!"

"Tch, you don't have to tell me that!" shouted Tamaki.

"Then shut up, and get to it," said C.C. over the intercom, 'Idiots' she thought.

They immediately opened fire on their enemies, destroying them effectively.

**xXxXx**

Once they saw they weren't making any progress heading forward, and that the battle was falling out of their favor, the eunuchs began to panic.

"How…how can they still fight back like this?" said one of the Eunuch's

"This is intolerable! If we lose any more forces like this, then we will lose face with Brittania," said another.

"Forget about that! If we lose our forces, who will protect us?!" shrieked a third.

They immediately pressed the intercom button to the prison.

"Xing Ke! We need your help! The Black Knights are pushing us back!"

"I refuse," said Xing Ke.

"Wh-what?!"

"I answer only to the empress, Tian Zi, not to double-crossing swine such as yourself," said Xing Ke.

"But Xing Ke…"

"You know that Tian Zi is aboard Zero's ship, and yet you use bombers, putting her in harm's way. I refuse to do anything for you!"

"You are in no position to use that tone with us!" shouted a eunuch.

"And you are in a difficult position yourself!" shouted Xing Ke, "If you really need help, then ask Brittania! You find them a more profitable ally than your own people! Ask them to save you, you dishonorable pigs!"

"How…how dare you!" shrieked the eunuch, "You will pay dearly for that insult Xing Ke!"

The eunuchs cut off their communication with Xing Ke.

"That was brave," said Zhou with a smile.

Xing Ke smiled at his second in command's compliment before frowning.

"I just hope it wasn't stupid," said Xing Ke, "I'm afraid I might have given them a suggestion."

Xing Ke sat back down.

'If they **do** ask for Brittania's help, then Zero will probably be pushed back. If that happens, then the empress will be in danger,' he thought.

Xing Ke clenched his hands into a fist.

'Zero, I beg you. No matter what, protect Tian Zi.'

**xXxXx**

"They are requesting reinforcements?" asked Schneizel.

"Yes, the Chinese Federation has lost many men, and is requesting reinforcements. Your orders your highness?" asked one of Schneizel's officers.

"Hmm…it would be improper to not help those loyal to us," said Schneizel, "Gino, Anya, help the Chinese Federation. We now have a reason to be involved."

"Yes, your highness!" "Yes, your highness," said Gino and Anya.

As they both left for their knighmares, Suzaku approached Schneizel and bowed.

"Your highness, what about me?" he asked.

"You're needed here," said Schneizel, "You must protect the Avalon, as well as our 'guest.' In fact, why don't bring her to the bridge? I'm sure she would enjoy the view."

"Very well your highness," said Suzaku before leaving for the prison hold.

**xXxXx**

"That's the last of them," said Chiba as she took out the last bomber.

"Wait," said Todou, looking at his radar.

In the distance, Chiba saw two bright objects.

"What the…"

Two knightmares approached the battlefield.

"It's the Rounds, they've entered the battle?!" shouted Chiba in disbelief, "It's Mordred and Tristan!"

"What?!" said Zero, "Of all times, what's the status of Todou and the others?!"

"The Zangetsu, and Akatsuki Jikisanshiyōs can still fight, but the others are low on power and ammunition," said Hinata.

"Damn!" said Lelouch, 'Curse you brother.'

As the Tristan, and Mordred closed in, the Chinese Federation land ship fired its cannons on the Tiandi Bashiba Ling.

"Well then, while the Chinese soften up Zero, let's have some fun," said Gino, "Ayame, you deal with the ones on the ground."

"Right…" said Anya.

As Anya flew down to confront the ground units, Gino transformed his Tristan from jet, to knightmare form before rushing at Todou.

"So, you're the one that Guillford talked about? The only eleven to stand up to a Brittanian knight, aren't you?!" shouted Gino as he rushed at the Zangetsu with his Tristan's double scythe's. Todou used his Zangetsu's sword to stop Gino's attacks, and to hold him off.

"Todou!" shouted Chiba, rushing to aid her general.

"Chiba stay back!" shouted Todou.

Chiba's Akatsuki stopped in mid air.

"This man killed Senba, you have no chance against him. Help Asahina instead," he ordered.

"But Todou…!"

"That's an order!" shouted Todou, pushing his sword and forcing Gino's Tristan back, "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Todou…" said Chiba.

She wanted to stay and help her leader, but she understood that it was an order.

'Be careful,' she thought before flying down to help Asahina.

Gino noticed this, and flew down after her.

"Where do you think you're going?! I don't remember saying you could leave!" said Gino as he wound up his attack.

Just as he was about to deliver a killing blow to Chiba's knightmare, Todou's Zangetsu stepped in to block the attack and ward off Gino.

"Pay no attention to her!" yelled Todou, "I, Todou Kyoshiro, leader of the Four Holy Blades, and planner of the Miracle of Itsukushima, am your opponent!"

"Oh, so you want to play? Fine by me," said Gino.

The two immediately attacked one another. Meanwhile, Anya and the Mordred began to hail a barrage of missles on the Asahina, Tamaki, and the other Black Knights on the ground. They were doing their best to evade the attacks, but were slowly getting picked off one by one.

"Crap! I'm not going to die here, and not at the hands of a Brittanian!" shouted Tamaki while evading and opening fire.

"Useless…" said Anya.

She activated the Mordred's shields, blocking Tamaki's bullets. She then proceeded to charge her hadron cannon.

"Good-bye…" she said, as she was about to wipe out Tamaki and the others.

"Not so fast!" shouted Chiba as she swooped down with her sword at hand.

She gave a slash at Anya, forcing her to disengage her cannon, and back off.

"How bothersome," said Anya.

**xXxXx**

As the battle raged on, the impact from the Chinese Federation's cannons rocked the Ikaruga. Within the ship, the Empress of the Forbidden City sat frightened in her room with Kaguya by her side. Kaguya was holding her frightened friend to let her know she was safe.

"I'm scared Kaguya," said Tian Zi.

"I know, but you're safe, it's alright," said Kaguya.

"It isn't," said Tian Zi, "We're fighting, and people are getting hurt."

Kaguya didn't know how to reassure Tian Zi at this point. She could tell that the empress was scared, and that she was all too aware of the situation that she was in.

"Xing Ke told me that the outside world is a wonderful place," began Tian Zi as the cannon fire continued to rain down upon the ship, "That it was filled with flowers, people, forests, and mountains as high as the sky. I wanted so much to go, and see the world he told me about. But now that I'm here, I'm beginning to wonder if it was all a lie. That this world isn't really wonderful, but it's actually a scary place."

Tian Zi began to cry. Kaguya began to hug her to make her feel better.

"You're wrong, Tian Zi," she said, catching Tian Zi's attention, "Xing Ke wasn't lying. The outside world, sure it's a little scary, but it really is a wonderful place."

"It is?" asked the frightened empress.

"Yes, it's beautiful," said Kaguya, "You haven't seen anything yet, and when you do, I promise you, you'll love it."

"I will? Really?"

"Yes, because Xing Ke will be the one to show you," said Kaguya.

Tian Zi blushed slightly at the thought. But when the ship was rocked by another explosion, it snapped her out of her little thoughts. Kaguya stumbled back, and Tian Zi fell to the ground.

"Tian Zi! Are you all right?" asked Kaguya as she got back up.

She walked over to check on her friend, but before she could, Tian Zi got up and ran out the door.

"Tian Zi, where are you going?!" shouted Kaguya while chasing after her friend.

'I've got to stop this!' thought Tian Zi, 'I've got to stop this, so that I can see the world with Xing Ke!'

The empress ran as fast as her legs could carry her until she reached the bridge. She stormed in there, getting everyone's attention.

"Please, stop this fighting at once!" yelled Tian Zi with tears in her eyes.

**No Kallen yet, but in the next chapter, I promise.**

**What will happen in the next chapter? Stay tuned to find out.**

_**Additional Information:**_

_**Tiandi Bashiba Ling: "The Tomb of the Eighty-Eight Emperors."**_

_**Half-Moon Formation: The strongest defensive formation in the video game, "Samurai Warriors2: Empires."**_

**Thank you for reading, and please review.**


	4. Negotiations

**Hello again. Two chapters were written, and loaded at the same time. If possible, I would like individual chapter reviews for chapters 4 and 5. Thank you for reading, and now I give you chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. It is the property of its creators and respective owners.**

**xXxXx**

**Chapter 4: Negotiations**

Tian Zi had just told the crew of the Ikaruga to stop fighting. This action taken by the soft-spoken empress surprised everyone, especially Zero.

"Tian Zi?! What are you doing here?" asked Zero.

It was at that moment that Kaguya entered the bridge panting.

"I'm sorry…Zero," apologized Kaguya as she tried to catch her breath.

"Please stop fighting," Tian Zi continued to plea, "You can stop it can't you?"

"We cannot simply stop fighting," said Zero.

"Why not?" she asked, shocked by Zero's answer.

"They are attacking us because we have you," answered Zero, "and we are attacking them because they have our comrade. In addition, if we were to simply give up, then we would all be killed."

Tian Zi looked away, unsure of what to say next. However after a moment, she though of something.

"Then…how about…I go back, in exchange for your friend," suggested Tian Zi nervously.

"Tian Zi!" protested Kaguya.

"If everyone is fighting for the reasons you say they are, then if I go back, and your friend does as well, then no one should have a reason to fight anymore," continued Tian Zi.

"A prisoner exchange?" asked Ougi, "That could work."

"I've already thought of that," said Zero, "The Chinese Federation would go for it, but the one I'm most concerned with is Schneizel."

"But isn't this Chinese Federation territory, doesn't he need permission to continue fighting?" asked Ougi.

"The eunuch's have given him permission though, so they can attack us at their own discretion," said Zero.

"They…they may have, but," began Tian Zi, "…but I haven't. I…I am still the empress."

"Hmm…so, you do have a voice of your own," said Zero, "Let me ask you something though, why are you helping us? If I recall, we abducted you from your own wedding, and used violent means to do so. Yet, here you are helping us out of this pickle. Why is that?"

Tian Zi gulped.

"Because…Because I don't like it when people fight! There…There's always another way!"

Lelouch's eyes widened, at Tian Zi's words, for he vaguely remembered Euphemia saying similar words. Noticing Lelouch's reaction to the empress's words, she stepped in.

"You know, I think you should do it," said C.C.

Everyone looked to the green-haired woman.

"Think about it, Schneizel has either prevented, or countered every one of our moves. They have us cornered and your running low on men. Besides, we're fighting to get Kallen back right? If we do this, then you get Kallen back and you cut your losses," explained C.C.

Many of the officers on the bridge murmured in agreement. Zero was now in another bind. He had wanted so much to finally beat Schneizel, but C.C. had a point as well. He was losing men, control of the battle, and if things kept going the way that they did, then he would lose Kallen too.

"Your orders Zero," asked Ougi.

An explosion rocked the ship.

"Shield strength is weakening!" shouted one of the officers.

"Zero!" shouted Tamaki on the intercom, "We can't hold them off for much longer! The Rounds are starting to break through!"

It was at that moment that Zero made his decision.

"Very well," said Zero, "Connect us with the Brittanian and Chinese Federation forces. Tell them I'm willing…to negotiate."

"Zero…" began Diethart, but was stopped by Zero.

"The only reason we're fighting is to get back Kallen. I will get her back…even if it means conceding defeat to Schneizel," said Zero.

"Right," said Ougi, "Diethart, you heard Zero, connect us!"

"Very well," sighed Diethart, who then began to establish a video feed to their enemies.

The bridge began to buzz around working, and Zero turned to Tian Zi.

"You have moved me empress. Your determination to end this battle is truly admirable. We will negotiate," said Zero.

"Th-Thank you very much!" said Tian Zi happily.

She and Kaguya took a step outside the bridge, and Zero went to Diethart. C.C. couldn't help but overhear the words that the two men were exchanging.

"Keep the other connection on standby, and record the talks," whispered Zero.

"What are you planning?" whispered Diethart.

"If I play the next few moves right, I'll have two rabbits instead of one," answered Zero mischievously.

Diethart smirked, "As you wish Zero."

**xXxXx**

"Tch, I'm running low on power," grumbled Todou, who was still fighting Gino.

"Ha! Is that all you got?!" shouted Gino, who rushed at him again.

Meanwhile, Asahina, Chiba, and Tamaki were trying to stay alive fending off the remaining Gun-Rus and Anya's Mordred.

"What's Zero doing?!" yelled Chiba.

"Hold out a little bit longer!" shouted Tamaki, "Zero will think of something!"

"He better!" yelled Asahina, "We can't keep this up forever!"

Meanwhile, in the Avalon, Suzaku and two guards escorted Kallen to the bridge.

"I've brought the prisoner, as ordered your highness," said Suzaku.

"Excellent, Sir Kururugi," said Schneizel.

"Sir Kururugi?" sneered Kallen, "Is that your formal title as a dog of Brittania?"

Suzaku ignored her remarks.

"Now, now Miss Kozuki, even if we are enemies, that doesn't mean we can't be civil," said Schneizel.

"What do you want?" said Kallen becoming more agitated with the prince, "If it's not important, put me back in my cell."

"Well, if you think watching your comrades' defeat is not important, I understand," said Schneizel.

"What?" gasped Kallen, "What do you mean?!"

Schneizel simply smirked, and stepped aside. Kallen dashed from the guards, and ran to the nearest window. There, she saw her comrades with their backs against the wall.

"NO! Ougi, Todou, Le-"

Before she finished, she noticed Suzaku whirl his head in her direction.

"Err, Zero," she said instead.

Suzaku continued to stare at her suspiciously, but Schneizel just looked at the mausoleum.

"Tiandi Bashiba Ling," he began, "Translated, it means 'Tomb of the Eighty-Eight Emperors.' I think it is a fitting place for Zero's demise, for he will be the eighty-ninth."

Kallen glared at Schneizel, and immediately rushed at him. However, Schneizel's guards stopped her.

"Goodbye Zero, you were a worthy adversary," said Schneizel, "Tell the Chinese Federation army to deliver the final blow."

"Yes, your highness," said one of the officers.

'NO! Zero…Lelouch!' cried Kallen in her mind, tears trailing from her eyes.

But before they could contact the Chinese Federation, a video transmission of Zero came onto the screen.

"Forces of Brittania, the Chinese Federation, and the Black Knights, ceasefire, I have an important announcement to make!" exclaimed Zero.

'Zero, this might be interesting' thought Shneizel, "Tristan, Mordred, ceasefire."

"Huh? What's this?" said Gino from the Tristan.

"Mm? mumbled Anya.

"What?! What is the meaning of this?!" demanded the eunuch generals from their land ship.

From the prison hold, Xing Ke heard Zero's voice.

"Zero, what's he doing?" thought Xing Ke.

On the battlefield, the Black Knights noticed the enemies stopped fighting, and did what Zero had told them.

"Whatever this is, we should be ok," said Todou lowering the Zangetsu's sword, but still keeping it ready.

From within the Avalon, Kallen saw Zero on the video transmission. Immediately, her heart leapt for joy, and her tears ceased.

"Zero!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Lelouch saw Kallen on the Avalon's bridge through the video feed.

"Kallen! Are you alright?! You aren't injured are you?!" asked Zero out of concern.

"Of…Of course I'm alright," answered Kallen taken aback and blushing lightly at Zero's concern, "I…I'm the ace of the Black Knights, not some damsel in distress."

Lelouch chuckled at Kallen's response.

'Good, she's alright,' thought Lelouch smiling inwardly.

"As touching as this is, I believe you had something to say," interrupted Schneizel, "Are they by any chance your last words?"

"Actually," began Zero, "How do I put this…We would like to settle this matter non-violently."

"What?!" shrieked the eunuchs.

Everyone began to murmur on board the Avalon. Suzaku could not believe his ears. Zero willing to negotiate was not something unheard of, but to do so at this point was surprising. Even Kallen was surprised. However, she knew Zero; she knew there was some kind of plan in store, so she remained calm.

"Oh?" said Schneizel curiously, "Have you given up Zero?"

"Actually, I would like nothing more than to crush you, Schneizel el Brittania," said Zero seriously, "However, the safety of my men comes before anything else."

"My, how admirable," said Schneizel, "And how do you intend to ensure the safety of your men?"

"Simple," said Zero, "A prisoner exchange; the empress for Kallen Kozuki."

Everyone on the Avalon, even Kallen was surprised.

"What?" gasped Xing Ke from his prison cell.

"Zero…" whispered Kallen.

"The Chinese Federation is fighting for the empress, and we fight for Kallen. We hope to end all hostilities with this exchange," said Zero.

"You must be desperate to do this," said Schneizel.

"Not at all," said Zero, "In fact, this was all Empress Tian Zi's idea."

"What?!" shrieked the eunuchs.

"Tian Zi?" whispered Xing Ke in awe.

"The empress desired this?" asked Schneizel.

"Indeed," answered Zero, "her words on how she wished to stop this fighting, and her concern for our comrade had moved me. I couldn't say no."

"I see…" said Schneizel, "But still, even if it is the desire of the empress herself, I cannot hand over Miss Kozuki. Doing so would give the Black Knights their full strength, and that would…"

"Wait!" shouted a eunuch.

Schneizel stopped, and saw the screen of the Chinese Federation ship.

"Zero, we accept your offer," said the eunuch.

"Oh?" Responded Zero.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Schneizel.

"Even if it is preposterous, we must secure the empress no matter what," said the eunuch, "Please stand down, Prince Schneizel."

"Screw this!" shouted Gino as he was about to attack.

"Gino, fall back, you too Anya," ordered Schneizel.

"But your highness…"

"That's an order," said Suzaku.

Gino grumbled before following Anya back to the Avalon.

"Thank you for accepting our offer," said Zero, "We will perform the exchange in two hours, and as a way of proving my honest intentions, I will personally oversee the exchange."

"Very well," said the eunuchs.

Zero immediately cut off the transmission.

"Todou, Tamaki, get your men back to the Ikaruga," said Zero.

"Alright," said Todou.

"You heard him, fall back!" shouted Tamaki.

**xXxXx**

"This is so stupid!!" yelled Gino on the Avalon's bridge, "We're this close to destroying the Black Knights, and the Chinese Federation just calls it quits?!"

"Strange as it is, it can't be helped," said Suzaku, "We can't attack without the permission of a Chinese Federation official. Doing so otherwise could be perceived as an act of war."

It had been thirty minutes since the eunuchs had accepted Zero's proposition, and that the Knights of Rounds had been ordered to stand down. Kallen, who was still on the bridge, had a smug look on her face. However, despite this, she couldn't help but agree with Suzaku. The eunuchs, who were so zealous toward killing her leader, were now willing to settle this non-violently; It didn't make sense. While she was thinking, she heard the door opened, and turned to see a eunuch general enter the room with an armed entourage.

"What's the matter with you?!" demanded Gino, "Did you lose your nerve when you got castrated?!"

"Gino…" warned Suzaku.

"Don't worry," said the eunuch, "After what you just heard, you must have all sorts of questions going through your head."

"Indeed," said Schneizel, "Have you forgotten the terms of our arrangement?"

"No we have not," said the eunuch, "However, we do have a way to get rid of the empress as well as Brittania's worst enemy in one fell swoop."

"Oh…I see," said Schneizel.

Kallen went pale.

"What? The trade off is a…" she became furious, "You bastards!!"

She rushed at the general, and landed a kick on the eunuch.

"You barbarian!" shouted the eunuch clenching his nose.

"You lying, thieving bastards!!" she shouted, as guards held her back. She turned to Suzaku, "Are these the people you choose to serve?! People who would kill an innocent young girl to further their own goals?! I thought you were better than this Suzaku!"

She was stuck at the back of the head with the butt of a rifle, forcing her unconscious. Suzaku had ignored Kallen entirely.

"What of Xing Ke?" asked Schneizel.

"We'll get rid of him too," said the eunuch, "we managed to get him to oversee the 'exchange,' and he doesn't know a thing."

"Very well, then," said Schneizel, "I normally condemn such dishonest methods, but the safety of Brittania is at stake. Do as you see fit."

"Thank you," bowed the eunuch, "It shall be done quietly."

**Dun dun dun. What will happen to Zero, and the others? Read the next chapter to find out.**

**Thank you for reading, and please review.**


	5. I Need You

**Chapters 4 and 5 have been loaded at the same time. If you have not read chapter 4, then read that first before this. If possible, I would like individual chapter reviews for chapters 4 and 5. Thank you for reading, and now I give you chapter 5. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. It is the property of its creators and respective owners.**

**xXxXx**

**Chapter 5: I Need You**

"You were serious about overseeing the exchange?!" asked Ougi, "But Zero, that's dangerous."

"It's necessary," said Zero, "I will personally oversee the prisoner exchange. Todou, and C.C. will come with me as protection. Chiba, and Asahina will remain on standby until instructed otherwise. As for everyone else, they will stay here and guard the Ikaruga."

"Very well then," said Todou.

Zero pressed the intercom button to the hangar.

"Rakshata, is everything ready?" asked Zero.

"Just about another twenty minutes, so relax," said Rakshata.

"Good," said Zero.

Zero turned to a foot soldier.

"Tell Kaguya and Tian Zi of the arrangement, and to be ready in one hour," said Zero.

"Yes sir," said the soldier.

"Now then, I shall get ready too, excuse me," said Zero before leaving.

C.C. tailed him shortly afterward. When they got to Zero's room, C.C. spoke up.

"Do you honestly believe that the eunuch generals will cooperate with us?" she asked.

"To be honest, I don't know," said Lelouch, "But either way, I will get Kallen back."

"So whether or not it goes good, you'll still do it," said C.C., "You must be in love with Kallen if you're willing to go this far," she teased.

"It's not like that at all," said Lelouch, "She's my ace, nothing more."

"Please," said C.C. in her usual demeanor, "I've lived long enough to know how people feel about each other,"

"Shut up," said Lelouch.

C.C. simply giggled, before regaining her usual composure.

"I overheard your conversation with Diethart earlier," she began C.C., "What do you mean by hoping to gain 'two rabbits?" asked C.C.

Lelouch was quiet for a while, before answering.

"Kallen is my top priority," said Lelouch, "But honestly, a part of me wants the meeting to go wrong. That way, I can use the strategy I had to get the Chinese Federation's support."

"Hmm…you're still trying to get their support?" asked C.C.

"Yes," said Zero.

"If a hunter chases after two rabbits, he will get nothing for dinner," said C.C.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Lelouch.

"Simple, you can't get one without giving up the other, otherwise, you will get nothing at all. In this situation, you will need to choose: Kallen, or the support of the Chinese."

"I will get both," said Lelouch.

"Fine, but don't complain when you don't," she said in a monotone.

**xXxXx**

An hour and a half had passed since Zero's offer was accepted, and in the Chinese Federation land ship, Xing Ke was sitting in front of the Shenhu thinking

"_We want you to oversee the exchange," said one of the eunuchs._

"_Me?" asked Xing Ke._

"_Yes, you and one of your soldiers will oversee that it all goes smoothly" said the eunuchs. They noticed Xing Ke's unease, "What's wrong? You say that you serve the empress, and yet you hesitate?"_

"_No it's just…" began Xing Ke, but he was interrupted by another eunuch._

"_Will you do it, or not?"_

_Xing Ke looked away silently._

"_Xing Ke!"_

"_Yes," he finally said, "For the empress, I shall."_

Xing Ke's thoughts ended on the final words that he said.

'It's not that I hesitated in doing my duty,' he thought, 'It's just that…it sounds too suspicious. I get the feeling that something is not right with this exchange.'

"Master Xing Ke, it's time," said Lu Xun, the soldier that Xing Ke picked.

Xing Ke nodded, and went to board the Shenmue. While on board, one final decision was made in his mind.

'Tian Zi, no matter what happens out there, I will protect you.'

**xXxXx**

The Shenhu flew over a Chinese Federation jeep carrying a Brittanian prisoner, and in the distance, the Zangetsu and a pink Akatsuki flew over a large transport truck from the Black Knights. As they closed the gap between one another, Kallen, who was still held by guards, watched hopelessly from Avalon's bridge.

'So is this my punishment?' she thought, "Being forced to watch my friends, the people I love most get killed?' She clenched her fists tighter, blood starting to drip from the nails digging into her hands, 'Damn Brittania!'

Cecile, who had been partially in charge of keeping an eye on Kallen, noticed the blood dripping from her hands, and the anger in her eyes.

"Something wrong Miss Cecile?" asked Suzaku.

"Huh? Oh, no Suzaku, I'm fine, it's just…nothing," said Cecile, "I'm just a little tired."

"Oh, well, alright," said Suzaku.

"They are meeting up," said one of the radar operatives.

They all went to watch the meeting from the Avalon's screens. As the two groups were about to meet at the midway point, they stopped a good fifteen feet from one another.

"Zero," said Xing Ke from the Shenhu, "Show yourself."

After a moment, Zero climbed onto the transports roof as if it were a pedestal.

"I am here! Xing Ke!" announced Zero.

"Have you brought the empress?!" demanded Xing Ke.

"I have," said Zero before snapping his fingers.

When he did, a soldier left the van. Following him was the Empress Tian Zi, who was gently picked up and settled down by the soldier.

"Tian Zi!" exclaimed Xing Ke.

"Xing Ke!" shouted Tian Zi happily.

From the Avalon, the Brittanians saw the deal taking place.

"Well, will you look at that," began Count Lloyd, "They kept their word."

"Yes," said Schneizel, "It's a pity. I actually think that if Zero were to die, he should've died in the battlefield, not like this."

Kallen scowled at the two men, before continuing to watch with the others.

Tian Zi was about to run to the Shenhu, but was gently stopped by the Black Knight soldier.

"Not so fast!" shouted Zero, "I've held up my end of the bargain, but I need to see if you held up yours! Where is Kallen Kozuki?!"

"Right, sorry," said Xing Ke, "She's here," he turned to the soldier, "Bring the prisoner."

"Alright," said Lu Xun.

Lu Xun got out of the driver's side, and went to the back passenger compartment. There, he pulled out a prisoner in a Brittanian prison uniform, and wearing a burlap bag over her head.

'No, Zero, that's not me,' thought Kallen who was still watching the exchange from the Avalon. Back on the ground, Zero felt uneasy.

'A bag?' thought Zero, "They didn't need to…hold on!'

He had noticed something: the prisoner walked strangely, not at all like Kallen's usual walk, as well as the fact that this woman was a little bit taller than Kallen.

"Wait!" said Zero, "Before we exchange, I would like to see the prisoner's face!"

"Very well then," said Xing Ke, "Remove her mask Lu Xun."

"Yes sir," said Lu Xun.

The young man pulled the bag off, but once they did, Zero's suspicions were true. It was not Kallen, but Xing Ke's second in command, Zhou Xianglin with her mouth gagged so as not to be able to say anything.

"What is this?!" demanded Todou.

"What?! Zhou?! What's going on?!" said Xing Ke.

Lu Xun immediately removed the gag.

"Xing Ke, everyone, get out of here! The eunuchs, they…!" but before she could finish, was interrupted by cannon fire. The Chinese Federation began to bombard the area. As soon as the bombing began, Gun-Rus surrounded them in a semi-circle.

"Those bastards!" shouted Xing Ke.

The Gun-Rus opened fire, but, Xing Ke activated the shields of the Shenhu, and protected Tian Zi, Zhou, and the two soldiers.

"Todou! Help Xing Ke! Take down the Gun-Rus!" ordered Zero, "C.C., support Todou from here!"

Todou charged at the Gun-Rus with Zangetsu, and C.C. supported him with her Akatsuki Jikisanshiyō's gun. Zero meanwhile went into the cargo portion of the truck, and contacted Ikaruga.

"Diethart! The meeting went sour! We're switching to Plan B!" shouted Zero.

"Wait, what do you mean?!" shouted Ougi.

"They didn't intend to release Kallen," he answered grimly, causing the crew of the Ikaruga to sweat, "Diethart!"

"Understood Zero," said Diethart, "I'll patch you through."

Zero nodded before he switched the camera to Rakshata, "Rakshata!"

"You're good to go," said Rakshata.

"Thank you," said Zero more calmly.

"I've patched you through," said Diethart.

"Good," said Zero before pushing another button.

"All forces of the Chinese Federation! What is the meaning of this?! We have Tian Zi with us and you open fire?! And more importantly, I thought we came to an agreement!"

The eunuchs simply laughed.

"First, we had no intention of cooperating with you. This was just part of a plan to get rid of any annoying pests," said another eunuch.

"Second," began another, "the 'Empress' Tian Zi, is nothing but a puppet, a pawn to help us fulfill our own personal gains. She is easily replaceable."

"You would kill an innocent young woman?!" shouted Zero furiously.

"Of course," said a third eunuch, "In exchange, we get control of the country. Following that, the Chinese Federation will begin a glorious new era as annexed territory of the glorious empire of Brittania. And we shall be the governors of the territory."

"And what of the people?! The people adore and have faith in Tian Zi, and their homeland! What will you say to them when you tell them you sold them, and their empress to Brittania?!"

"The people?" chuckled the eunuchs, "Those mindless squatters won't know a thing. We can gain their support by saying to them that the Black Knights killed the empress, and tried to take over the nation. They are easy to toy with, and throw away, just like Tian Zi."

Zero was even more furious now.

"You're nothing but a pack of filthy hyenas," he said, "You, and your treachery will all die tonight!"

Zero no longer wished to see those men, so he cut off transmission with them, and got in touch with the Avalon. When his face appeared on the screen, Kallen face brightened up.

"Zero! You're alive!" she exclaimed happily.

"Kallen?!" said Zero shocked. He then saw Schneizel, and became furious.

"Scneizel, how dare you!" shouted Zero.

"I'm sorry Zero, but Miss Kozuki is my prisoner, not the eunuchs'," said Schneizel.

"So you would forget our deal?!"

"What deal?" asked Schneizel, "Oh you mean the one that the Chinese Federation agreed with? I'm sorry Zero, but Imade no such agreement."

Zero huffed under his mask.

"You still have a tongue of silver I see," said Zero, "That's one of things that makes me admire, and hate you at the same time."

"I'm sorry if I've damaged your opinion of me," said Schneizel.

"Yes, you have," said Zero, "I had a rather high opinion of you, to be honest."

Lelouch then returned his attention to Kallen.

"I'll get you out soon," said Lelouch.

Kallen shook her head.

"Don't save me!" she shouted.

"But Kallen…"

"No, don't Zero," she pleaded, tears starting to well up, "You just get out of here, please! You've got to live. You've already sacrificed too much to get me! I'm not worth it!"

"You fool!" shouted Lelouch, catching Kallen attention, "Those men died to save you! I won't let their sacrifices be in vain! Besides," he began more softly, "I promised you I'd get you out."

"But Zero…!"

"I don't want to hear it! I'm getting you out of there, and that's final! We need you! I need…"

The transmission was cut off.

"Man that was annoying," said Gino who pushed of the buttons on the communications panel.

'Lelouch…?' thought Kallen, 'What was he going to say?"

**xXxXx**

The crew on the Ikaruga was in distress. The exchange was an ambush, and they were debating what to do next.

"We have to help Todou, and Zero!" shouted Tamaki in his Akatsuki.

"I agree," said Asahina, who was also in his knightmare.

"No," said Diethart, "Zero ordered us to stay here, no matter what. At least until new orders are given"

"Even so…" began Ougi.

"Forget this," said Chiba revving up her knighmare, "I'm going to help Todou."

"Don't worry," Rakshata over the intercom, "They'll be fine."

"Eh? What on earth makes you think that?!" demanded Chiba.

"Simple," began Rakshata removing her pipe from her mouth, "They have the new toy I made for Zero."

**xXxXx**

The Shenhu's shields began to wane, and so was Xing Ke's strength. The weakening warrior looked to his second in command, his loyal soldier, and to his empress.

"Zhou, Lu Xun, protect the empress!" ordered Xing Ke.

Aware of what was Xing Ke was implying, the empress stood up.

"No!" protested Tian Zi, "Xing Ke…I need…I need you to be with me!"

Xing Ke's eyes widened.

"I need you to protect me, to show me the world, but mostly because I…I…"

She began to cry.

"Empress…" he began, "I am not worthy…"

The Black Knight soldier got up.

"Princess Kaguya said my orders are to make sure that the empress was safe. Follow me, I'll take you to the Ikaruga it sa…"

A stray bullet from a Gun-Ru went straight through the soldier's head, killing him instantly. Tian Zi was terrified, and to make matters worse, one of the Shenhu's shields gave out.

"Now!" commanded the eunuchs.

The land ships cannons fired.

"Someone…anyone, protect the empress!" shouted the empress.

"Fine then, as you wish."

The cannon shells went off on impact.

"Zero!" shouted the crew of the crew of the Ikaruga.

Todou saw behind him, to see a cloud of dust, and ash.

"Direct hit!" shouted the eunuch as they saw the area around the empress go up in smoke.

"Farewell, Zero," said Suzaku from the Avalon's bridge.

Kallen's knees went weak, and she fell to the floor. She began to cry and mutter someone's name, but it was too inaudible to make out the words. Seeing this, Schneizel, looked to Suzaku and the guards.

"She's seen enough, take her to her…"

"Your highness, the targets are still active!" said one of the bridge officers.

"What?" asked Schneizel in disbelief.

Kallen's face shot up, and the Avalon's crew was confused.

In the Chinese Federation ship, the eunuchs, who had similar radar readings, were beginning to panic.

"Wh-What is this?! How can they still be alive?!" one of them shrieked.

"What is that?" said Todou from the air.

As the dust settled, they saw a new knightmare on the battlefield. It was jet black with yellow markings. At first they thought it was the Gawain, but a closer look said otherwise. It was smaller than the Gawain, and had a more streamline appearance.

"What is that?" asked Ougi.

Rakshata smirked.

"That? That is my new baby," she answered.

**Zero's new knightmare! I just had to put it in! Thank you for reading, and please review.**

**Author's Notes: The name "Lu Xun" was borrowed from the "Dynasty Warriors" series. He will not be a usual. Also, the little saying that C.C. says came from the Rurouni Kenshin manga. I just altered some of the words.**


	6. Within Reach

**Hello everyone! I'm glad for the reviews I got on chapters 4 and 5. They really mean a lot to me, and they are what keep the story going. So, please, keep on reviewing. Anyways, this was supposed to be the last part of chapter 5, but it was really long, so I cut it into two chapters. Anyway, here is chapter 6, and I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. It is the property of its creators and respective owners.**

**xXxXx**

**Chapter 6: Within Reach**

The black knightmare stood before a hobbled Shenhu, and frightened empress. Its gold markings and crown shone brightly on the battlefield, catching everyone's attention.

"Is that…Zero?" said Todou.

"Always with the dramatics," said C.C. commenting on Lelouch's sudden entrance into the fray.

"Zero?" started Suzaku, "He's actually going to fight?"

From within the knightmare, Zero pushed a communications button.

"Now then," he began over the intercom, "Eunuch generals, I will show you the consequences of double crossing me," said Zero.

"C-C-Continue to fire!" shouted a panicking eunuch general, "Destroy him! Destroy Zero!!"

The ship continued to fire its cannons again, and the Gun-Rus unleashed their entire arsenal on the new knighmare.

"Fools," said Zero.

He pushed several buttons on his keyboard, activating the shielding systems. The shields activated accordingly depending on the trajectory of the incoming enemy fire. From the bridge, Cecile and Lloyd saw the defenses of the new knighmare.

"Isn't that the druid system from the Gawain?" asked Cecile.

"It would appear that Rakshata modified it somewhat," answered Lloyd.

When they saw they weren't inflicting any damage, the eunuchs were terrified.

"How…How can one knightmare stand up to our attacks?!" stammered a eunuch.

From the Ikaruga, the Black Knights marveled to the power of the new knightmare.

"Incredible," said Ougi.

"Its name is Shinkirō," said Rakshata, "I based it off of the Gawain. By giving it a modified version of the Druid System, as well as strengthening the shields and armor, it possesses the strongest defensive power of any knightmare in existence."

The firing eventually ceased, and Zero saw the Gun-Rus.

"Todou," said Zero, "for your own safety, I suggest you fall back."

He pushed several of the keys on the pad, causing a prism to fly out of the chest of the Shinkirō. Todou immediately pulled back behind Zero when he saw this.

"Now then, time to get rid of the flies," said Zero, who then pressed a large button.

At that moment, the chest area began to charge a powerful light, and shot it out toward the prism. When it made contact with the prism, it was bent into multiple beams of light. The lights were actually particle beams that destroyed anything and everything that came into contact. In less than one minute, all the remaining Gun-Rus of the Chinese Federation were destroyed.

"Don't you think you overdid it?" commented C.C. blankly.

"Hmm? Well, I supposed I could have lessened the blast power," responded Zero.

Those on the Avalon were terrified, and in awe of the power of Zero's new knightmare.

"He…destroyed them all, in less than a minute," said Suzaku.

"What the hell," said Gino.

"Hmm…first Guren Mk II and the Shenhu, now this," muttered Lloyd.

"A-Amazing," said Kallen ecstatically, "Absolutely amazing."

Even Anya was impressed by what she saw just seconds ago.

"Lloyd, that knighmare," began Cecile.

"I know," said Lloyd, "It has an impenetrable defense, and a devastating weapon. It would seem that Rakshata has made another monster."

Seeing what happened to what was left of their army, the eunuchs were horrified.

"Such…Such power," said one of them, "What are we going to do?!"

"Now," began Zero, "Todou, C.C., let's go rescue Kallen. Ikaruga!"

"Yes Zero?" asked Ougi.

"Send in Asahina and Chiba to pick up the empress and those with her, and Tamaki to support Xing Ke."

"Right," said both men before doing what they were told.

"Now then let's go," said Zero.

"Wait!" yelled Xing Ke from the Shenhu. He drew his knightmare's sword out at Zero's Shinkirō.

"What's this all about Zero?" asked Xing Ke.

"Simple, we have a common enemy," said Zero, "That, and because we require your aid."

"By aid, you mean me serving you?" said Xing Ke, "If that is the case, then I refuse."

"You? Serve me?" said Zero, "I don't expect you to, even if I carried out the second part of your coup."

"What?"

At that moment, the eunuchs and the Brittanians got a report from their communications officers.

"What?!" shrieked a eunuch in the C.F. land ship.

"An uprising?" said Schneizel on board the Avalon, "Where?"

"They're all over the Chinese Federation your highness," said the officer, "Reports are coming from Manila, Hong Kong, Beijing, Seoul, Kuala Lampur, New Delhi, and many other cities. They are demanding the heads of the eunuch generals for their attack on Tian Zi, and their dealings with Brittania."

"I hope you like my little surprise," said Zero on the screens of both the Chinese Federation and Brittanian ships.

"You…You fiend!" screamed a eunuch.

"Me? A fiend? Says the people who sold their nation, and sovereign to hungry wolves," said Zero, "I think I'll leave you to Xing Ke. He's just dying to see you."

The transmission was cut off, and Kallen began to laugh hysterically. Schneizel rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"How did this happen?" asked Schneizel.

"It would appear that the transmission from the attack during the exchange earlier was leaked," said Cecile who proceeded to replay it on screen.

"Those fools," muttered Schneizel, "I applaud you Zero."

Xing Ke had received news of the rebellions from the Ikaruga through the communications system.

"He knew about this part of the plan?" mumbled Xing Ke, "About exposing the corruption to the common people and rallying them to our side?"

'Tian Zi's suggestion fit in rather nicely in gaining the support of the Chinese Federation thought Zero, 'Although, I should refrain from putting people as innocent as herself in harm's way next time.' "Now that we have our reinforcements, let's continue, shall we!"

'Hmm…so our reinforcements aren't Black Knights, but rather the people of the Chinese Federation,' thought Todou, 'Very clever Zero.'

Chiba and Asahina arrived on the scene ready to escort the empress from the battlefield, but Xing Ke stopped them.

"Where are you taking the empress?!" demanded Xing Ke.

"They are only taking her to the Ikaruga for safety," said Todou calmly, "Don't worry, they're my men, so her safety is ensured."

"But…" began Xing Ke.

"Don't worry Master Xing Ke, me and Lu Xun will also ensure the empress's safety!" proclaimed Zhou Xianglin, "So go! End the corruption of the eunuchs once and for all! For the people of the Chinese Federation!"

"Zhou…" began Xing Ke.

She was right. Xing Ke reluctantly allowed them to take the empress and his men to safety. He had one more thing to do in order to ensure the safety of the people, and the empress.

"Now then," said Xing Ke before charging the land ship with the remaining power of the Shenhu.

The eunuchs began to panic, and asked Schneizel for assistance. Before the Avalon could respond, Schneizel stood from his chair.

"We shall retreat!" said Schneizel, "The eunuchs have lost their credibility as government officials, and therefore we have no standing in the Chinese Federation. Staying any longer will create political problems."

"Yes, your highness!" said the officers on the bridge.

"Take the prisoner back to her cell," said Schneizel, facing Suzaku.

"Yes, your highness," said Suzaku.

Suzaku approached Kallen, but Kallen backed away.

"Stay away from me," she said.

The guards grabbed her and she struggled. Suddenly, the radar went off.

"Three knightmares are approaching quickly!" shouted the radar operator.

The Shinkirō, Zangetsu, and C.C.'s Akatsuki all flew up chasing the Avalon.

"Our top priority is to Kallen!" shouted Zero, "There are three Rounds members, so watch your back!"

"Right," said twin calls.

Shortly afterward, the Mordred and the Tristan flew to confront them. Tristan went into knightmare mode, and flew toward Shinkirō.

"Now then, let's see how strong your defenses really are!" shouted Gino winding up to attack.

Todou however stepped in.

"I'm not done with you yet!" said Todou.

Using Zangetsu's sword, he blocked Tristan's double scythes, and when Anya charged the Mordred's weapons, C.C. stepped in.

"I'll take care of this," said C.C. drawing out her knightmare's sword, "You go on ahead and rescue Kallen."

"Right, I'll leave these two to you, be careful," said Zero.

Both gave responses of "Right!" before Zero flew off after the Avalon. On the Avalon, the bridge officers saw the knightmare approaching through the window.

"Your highness, send me out!" shouted Suzaku.

Schneizel calmly gave a nod of approval, and Suzaku ran off to the hanger. After a moment, the Shinkirō approached the Avalon's bridge.

'I'm coming Kallen, just a little bit longer!' he shouted in his mind.

He increased the speed in order to catch up.

"Get the prisoner back to her cell!" ordered Schneizel.

"Yes, your highness!" said the guards.

The guards apprehended Kallen immediately, and she began to struggle. However at that moment, Zero's knightmare appeared before the bridge, which made everyone stop what they were doing. He looked zoomed in through to the bridge, and when he did, he saw Kallen with two guards holding her from behind.

"Kallen…" whispered Lelouch to himself.

Kallen broke from the guards grip and ran to the window.

"Zero!" she exclaimed happily.

Lelouch approached the window, made his knightmare wind up its arm to punch through the window. From there, he would pick up Kallen, and go back to Ikaruga and retreat.

'I've got you now Kallen,' thought Zero.

She was within his reach; he would get her back now, and they would return to Penglai Island with the others to rest and regroup.

"ZERO!!"

The Lancelot flew down from above, and kicked the Shinkirō down, causing Kallen's face to fall.

Lelouch looked up to see the Lancelot.

"Suzaku?!" shouted Lelouch furiously, "Don't interfere!!"

He flew back up, but the Lancelot fired its VARIS rifle to keep him at bay.

"You will not attack the Avalon!" shouted Suzaku.

He then rushed at Lelouch's Shinkirō, and kicked it further down. He then connected the VARIS to an attachment on the Lancelot's float system. He took aim and shot a Hadron blast at the falling knightmare. Lelouch was still reeling from the kick that Suzaku sent his way when he saw the blast coming. He worked quickly, but he barely put the shield up in time. A small part of the blast hit the float system, causing part of it to explode and the Shinkirō to lose control.

"ZERO!!" cried Kallen as she saw the knightmare plummet to the ground.

She saw her leader fall like a lifeless bird, and she began to feel lightheaded. The excitement of the night had finally gotten to her, and she fainted. She was then taken by the guards, who had to drag her to cell.

"Zero!" shouted Todou.

He abandoned his fight with Gino and went after his leader. C.C. also did the same. The Zangetsu flew low and caught Zero's knightmare. The float system was badly damaged and it needed several reapirs, but overall, Zero was fine.

'Did he try not to kill him, or was his aim off?' thought Todou.

"We need to get out of here quickly," said C.C.

Todou agreed and followed C.C. to the Ikaruga.

"Alright we got them on the run!" shouted Gino.

Gino was prepared to chase them, but Schneizel sent a message to all the members of the Knight of Rounds.

"All knights return to the Avalon," he ordered, "We need to get out of here now."

"But…your highness," began Gino

"Gino…" warned Schneizel.

Schneizel orders were clear, and as a Knight of Rounds he had to obey.

"Yes, your highness," said all three, and they retreated to the Avalon.

**xXxXx**

"GYAAAAH!!" howled a eunuch as Xing Ke cut him down.

The Shenhu had ripped through the bridge of the land ship only moments ago, and Xing Ke had leapt from the cockpit with his sword drawn, killing any eunuch he came across.

"P-P-Please have mercy!" groveled the last eunuch.

"Attempting to kill the empress, is grounds for death," said Xing Ke with his sword raised over his head.

He swiftly killed the last eunuch, wiped the blood from the blade, and ran to the prison. When he got there, he killed the guards, and released his compatriots from their cells.

"Are you all alright?" asked Xing Ke.

"We are now," said one of the other soldiers, "What about lady Xianglin? They took her away soon after you left to prepare yourself for the exchange."

"She is safe along with the empress on the Ikaruga," answered Xing Ke.

"Zero's ship?" asked another soldier.

"Yes," said Xing Ke, "He saved the empress, and exposed the evils of the eunuchs to the people. We should thank him."

His men shrugged and followed Xing Ke.

**xXxXx**

Tamaki had brought several transport vehicles for Xing Ke, his men, and because of Rakshata's nagging, the Shenhu. Upon arrival, Xing Ke and his men were welcomed onto the Ikaruga by Zhou and Tian Zi.

"You're safe Xing Ke," said Tian Zi, "I'm so glad."

"I'm happy that you are as well," said Xing Ke softly.

Todou and Ougi approached their guest and politely bowed.

"Welcome to the Ikaruga, I am Kaname Ougi, the second in command of the Black Knights," said Ougi formally, "You are already acquainted with Todou."

Xing Ke nodded.

"Where is Zero, I would like to speak with him," said Xing Ke.

"That is not something you can do at this time," said Todou.

"Why is that?" asked Xing Ke.

"We've failed to complete our objective," said Todou sadly, "In any case, we are returning to Penglai Island to regroup. We will return to the Forbidden City shortly afterward, so make yourselves comfortable."

Todou bowed respectfully to their guests, and left.

'So, they failed to get back Kozuki,' thought Xing Ke.

**xXxXx**

Lelouch punched the wall of his room for the twentieth time.

"Damn! I had her! She was within my reach!" shouted Lelouch.

"Don't blame yourself," said C.C., "You aren't responsible for not being able to rescue her, Suzaku is."

"Even so…I promised her I'd get her back," said Lelouch.

"Then do it," said C.C., "Instead of punching a wall, and whining, do something to get her back."

Lelouch balled his fist; C.C. was right. Moping around wasn't going to bring Kallen back. He lost this round, but the next time would be different.

"I will get you back Kallen," he muttered, "If it's the last thing I do, I'll get you back with my own hands."

**Suzaku's a jerk isn't he? I made the decision to let the rescue fail because it seemed too soon to rescue Kallen. Also, I thought it would make it more interesting. Alright then, there won't be any updates for a bit because I have to outline the rest of the story due to the new ending. I will finish it as soon as possible so I can continue writing the rest. Thank you for reading, and stay tuned.**


	7. Moving Forward

**Anime Expo 2008 was totally awesome. I got the autographs of Kallen, Ougi, and Suzaku's voice actors, which was totally cool. As for the convention in general, it was the most surreal two days of my life, and I loved every second of it. I'm sorry I haven't written in a while. If it happens, I normally have schoolwork to do, or there is a test coming up. I finished outlining the rest of the story a while back, and it ended in the twenty chapter range. On another note, I saw the last few episodes of Code Geass R2. I hate Rolo so much right now, actually, I've always hated him. He killed Shirley, and even though I'm a Kallen X Lelouch shipper, I was totally pissed off. The way she died almost made me cry. I wanted so much for Lelouch to blow up Rolo's Vincent. Oh, and C.C. losing her memories was really shocking. I'm interested in seeing their relationship now. I'll be expecting to laugh a lot. Anyways that's enough of my ranting; I give to you the next chapter of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. It is the property of its creators and respective owners.**

**xXxXx**

**Chapter 7: Moving Forward**

After a long night, Lelouch had finally calmed down. He and his men had narrowly escaped death at the Tiandi Bahiba Ling, but at a terrible cost: The loss of Kallen. With their top ace gone, they suffered a terrible blow to their forces, and to their spirits. Even the fact that they were close to their home, and families in Penglai Island did little to help.

Lelouch however knew the pain that his men were suffering from. It was the same pain he felt when Nunnally, and his mother were taken from him. He had to raise their spirits for his men's sake. As Kallen had told him, he had to put on the 'Zero' act flawlessly this time because he had the responsibility of showing them a dream. He got dressed, and when he put on the mask, C.C. entered the room.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" asked Lelouch, annoyed, "You could have been Ougi for all I know.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked impassively, completely ignoring what Lelouch had said.

"…Yes," answered Lelouch.

"Good," said C.C., "the Black knights need their leader now more than ever."

"Of course," said Lelouch.

He left his room, followed by C.C. As they walked through the Ikaruga's halls, the men felt a little better at the sight of their leader. Along the way, Ougi saw him and ran to catch up.

"Oh Zero!" he called out, "Wait up!"

Zero stopped, and looked at his second in command approach.

"We were all worried about you?" said Ougi, "Is everything ok?"

"Yes," said Lelouch confidently so as not to concern his men, "Now, I believe there is something important you have to say to me?"

"Oh, yes," said Ougi, remembering why he came after him, "Xing Ke wanted to talk to you when you had the chance. I think it's important."

"Is that right," said Zero, "Where is Xing Ke now?"

"I believe he's on the deck with Princess Kaguya, and Tian Zi," answered Ougi.

"Alright then, I better meet with him," said Zero before walking away.

**xXxXx**

As the Ikaruga floated above the ocean, Tian Zi, Xing Ke, and Kaguya were standing near the bow, showing the empress the ocean for the very first time.

"Wow…It's incredible!" exclaimed Tian Zi, amazed at what she had seen, "I've never seen so much water!"

"Yes, Tian Zi," said Xing Ke, "Beyond the wall of the Forbidden City, there are many beautiful things. The sea is just one of them."

"Really?" asked Tian Zi, "There are things just as pretty as the ocean?"

"Indeed," said Kaguya, "There are sunsets, meadows, and all sorts of wonderful things in the world."

She said it in such a romantic way, possibly as a reference to Zero, that Tian Zi was intrigued to see more. The outside world was truly a wonderful place. She had so much to see and learn, and she knew she was going to enjoy every minute of it. She then heard something below the ship, a series of splashes. She looked down, and smiled at the sight she saw.

"What are those?" she asked pointing down at the water.

Xing Ke looked down and smiled.

"Dolphins empress," answered Xing Ke, "The Princes of the Sea."

A whole pod was swimming along the floating ship. As they clicked and jumped, the sight put a smile on the empress's face. Then suddenly, they swam away quickly.

"Where did they go?" asked the empress.

Suddenly, a large blue object surfaced and a large jet of mist shot in the empress's face causing the empress to stumble back.

"Wh-What was that?" she asked frightened.

"A whale," answered Kaguya, "The Lord of the Ocean," she said matching Xing Ke's dolphin title.

"You seem to be enjoying yourselves," said a voice from behind.

The three turned around, and saw Zero with Todou, Ougi, C.C. and Diethart.

"Ah, lord Zero, we were just showing Empress Tian Zi the ocean," said Kaguya.

"I see," said Zero, "Xing Ke, Empress, we will be arriving in Penglai Island soon. You should rest."

"We will, but the Empress has something to say to you," said Xing Ke.

"Oh?" said Lelouch surprised, and he turned to the young sovereign of the Dragon Throne.

"Zero, I…I want to thank you," she began, "You opened my eyes as well as my country's to the corruption that was happening within the government, and you protected us from Brittania."

"You're welcome Empress," said Zero.

"Though, I still find it despicable that you kidnapped me," she said with a slight hint of anger in her voice, "but, I am more grateful than mad."

"My humblest apologies," said Zero, bowing low to the empress.

"There is one more thing we need to discuss before we retire with the rest of our people," said Xing Ke.

"What is that?" asked Zero.

"Brittania," answered Xing catching everyone's attention, "They will not take their defeat quietly, and I fear war may be imminent."

"Is this going where I believe this is?" asked Zero.

Tian Zi looked to Xing Ke, and he nodded. Following that, she took a step forward.

"Lord Zero, for the mutual protection and benefit of our peoples, we wish to forge an alliance," said the empress rather eloquently.

"Mutual benefit?" asked Diethart.

"Even with Shenhu, I won't be able to fight off three Knights of Rounds at once," began Xing Ke, "And on your end, without Miss Kozuki, You are not at top strength. Alone, both of us would be vulnerable, but together, we will be able to fight back."

A series of murmurs could be heard amongst Zero's party.

"Zero, Xing Ke does have a point," began Ougi, "I believe we should accept."

"Mmm, I agree," said Todou, "Without Kozuki, It would be like fighting with a broken sword."

"Lord Zero, think of the benefits of the resources," said Kaguya.

"Not to mention our position on the international stage," added Diethart.

"I already know all that," said Zero, "Regardless of what your opinions were, I was going to accept."

Tian Zi and Xing Ke smiled.

"So, we have an accord?" asked Xing Ke, extending his hand.

"Of course we do," answered Lelouch, taking his hand.

The two nodded heads, and afterward, Zero looked toward the empress.

"I look forward to working with you, Empress Tian Zi" said Zero bowing.

"And I you," said Tian Zi.

"We can work out the finer points of the alliance later," said Zero, "For now, let's just rest. It's something I'm sure we all need."

"Very well then," said Xing Ke.

"Thank you again," said Tian Zi before following Kaguya to their quarters.

'One objective has been cleared,' thought Lelouch, 'Now all that's left is Kallen.'

**xXxXx**

In the Avalon's prison hold, Kallen sat in her cell. Her eyes were all puffy, and bags had appeared underneath them. Ever since she saw the Shinkirō fall, she cried at the thought. Lelouch, her leader as Zero, Japan's hope, and the only friend she had from Ashford that was still with her had fallen.

"Are you alright?"

She looked up to see Suzaku holding a food tray. Suzaku bent down, and slid it through an opening.

"You should eat Kallen, we're going to take a long time to reach our destination."

She didn't answer.

"Kallen, don't make me the bad guy in all of this," said Suzaku.

Kallen began to laugh.

"I don't need to make you the villain," said Kallen, "you've been doing a pretty good job all on your own."

"Kallen…"

"Don't try to be nice to me Suzaku," warned Kallen, "You killed Japan's one hope of gaining freedom."

Suzaku's impassive look broke, and he became furious.

"Nothing Zero creates will change anything, or last for very long! Don't you see Kallen?!" shouted Suzaku.

"And what would you know?!" shouted Kallen.

"All he's doing is meaningless killing!"

"And what about you?!" shouted Kallen, "I've heard what you've been doing in the EU! You're no saint Suzaku!"

"I give them a chance to surrender!"

"And you kill them anyway, because they refuse to be subjugated!"

Suzaku just turned away in disgust. Kallen smiled, knowing that she got Suzaku, but she was not prepared for what Suzaku asked her next.

"This Zero, it's Lelouch, isn't it?" asked Suzaku more calmly.

Kallen's eyes widened.

"N-No, why would automatically assume it's Lelouch?"

"Don't protect him Kallen," said Suzaku firmly, "I heard you on the bridge last night."

"Suzaku, what you're suggesting is impossible," insisted Kallen, "Lelouch is probably at school right now."

"Then who else could it be?!" yelled Suzaku, "Who else could come up with such brilliant strategies, who else would be willing to go so far to save you?!"

"I don't know!" she shouted, desperate to keep Lelouch's secret safe, 'What am I doing?' she thought, 'Why am I still defending him? He's gone for real this time."

She began to cry again, causing Suzaku to turn away.

"If you won't tell me, then I'll find out for myself," said Suzaku.

"W-What?" asked Kallen, her thoughts and tears disrupted.

"Zero is alive," answered Suzaku, "I saw Todou, and pink knightmare catch his unit and retreat as we did."

Kallen's heart leapt for joy. Hope hadn't died, Lelouch was still alive.

"I'm so glad," she whispered.

"Then savor it," said Suzaku.

Kallen looked up at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

Suzaku gave her a look, and said his next words in such a way, it made her body run cold.

"I said to savor it, because you won't be seeing them again."

**xXxXx**

Five days had passed since Xing Ke, Tian Zi, and Zero had agreed to an alliance. On Penglai Island, delegates from both sides had spent the past five days arguing, and discussing the finer points of the alliance. When all was said and done, they had reached mutual agreements. They would support and defend one another in times of war, as well as basic trade and commerce during peace time.

At the moment, both parties were relaxing. Tian Zi was learning how the Japanese from Kaguya, and Xing Ke was by her side as always. Zero on the other hand met with his officers.

"I'll be returning to Area 11 for a while," said Zero.

"What?!" shot up Ougi, surprised by the idea, "But Zero, you're exiled, you can't…"

"Correction Ougi," said Zero, "Zero is indeed exiled, but not the person under the mask."

"Why decide to go back?" asked Todou.

"First of all, that's where Kallen might be," said Zero, "Plus, I've got contacts that I need to meet up with."

"Wait, if Kallen _**is**_ there, how are you going to rescue her?" asked Ougi, "You can't just charge in there with a knightmare, they'll kill her."

"Ougi! I'm not an idiot, I am fully aware of that," said Zero fiercely, making Ougi cow down, "Don't worry, I'll get her back."

Ougi was quiet for a bit, but sighed in defeat.

"Well, alright, just be careful is all I'm saying," said Ougi.

"Thank you," said Zero, before he faced the others, "Alright while I'm gone, Ougi and C.C. will be in charge. Toudou will head any and all military operations while I'm gone, and Diethart will relay any incoming news to me."

"Understood!" said everyone except C.C.

Zero pushed the intercom button.

"Lakshata, is Shinkirō ready?" asked Zero.

"Fully repaired," answered Lakshata.

"Thank you," said Zero, "I take my leave now."

He left them, and C.C, followed him. When they reached the hangar, Zero headed straight to Shinkirō. As they approached, C.C. spoke up.

"You're going to get her back?" she asked.

"Yes, I refuse to let Brittania have her," said Lelouch.

"Good, I miss her," said C.C., "It's not as much fun without her."

Lelouch was quiet for a bit.

"I know."

When they got to the knightmare, Lakshata handed him the key, and Zero boarded his knightmare frame. He powered it on, left the hangar, and took off to Area 11. When he was over the water, he pushed a series of keys and it automatically turned Shinkirō into a submarine.

"I'm coming, Kallen."

**xXxXx**

"Put me down!" yelled Kallen indignantly.

Suzaku was carrying her over his shoulder through a dark hallway, and she was making it as difficult as possible for him to do so. Once they entered a dark chamber, Suzaku dropped her onto the ground. AS she recovered from the pain, she tried to get up, but Suzaku knelt down, and Kallen's head down.

'As if having my arms and legs bound up wasn't bad enough,' she thought.

"Your Majesty, I have brought the prisoner as you requested," said Suzaku as he bowed his head.

Kallen stiffened as she heard his words. She slowly looked up, and there he was, the emperor himself.

'The…emperor?' she thought, terrified, 'Am I in Brittania?'

"So this is my son's top pilot?" said the emperor, disgusted, "Not very impressive."

"Son?" asked Kallen softly.

"Lelouch Vi Brittania," said Suzaku, "That is his true name. But for he and Nunnally's own protection, he had their names changed."

"Lelouch…" began Kallen. She looked to Suzaku, "What am I doing here?!" she demanded.

"We're going to defeat the Black Knights," said Suzaku, "and you're going to help us."

"What?!" shriek Kallen, "Never! I will NEVER betray them."

"You won't have a choice girl," said the emperor, "What was done to Lelouch a year ago shall be done unto you," he turned to Suzaku, "Kururugi!"

"Yes, your majesty," said Suzaku.

He grabbed Kallen's hair and gave it a tight tug, and forced an eyelid open.

"Wait…what was done to Lelouch?!" she cried out.

Then, as the emperor approached her, she saw it. The red glow, and the bird-shaped symbol in his eyes.

"That's…Geass?!"

She began to struggle, but Suzaku only tightened his hold on her.

"Relax Kallen," said Suzaku, "If you don't, you'll suffer as much as Lelouch."

"NO! STOP! PLEASE, DON'T…I BEG YOU!!" she cried as tear poured out of her eyes.

"Now, Charles Vi Brittania, shall engrave upon you, you're new memories!" shouted the emperor.

"NO!! PLEASE!!" she begged, but it was too late.

The last thing that she saw at that moment was the red light of Geass.

**So what did you think? Was it good? Please review, and thank you for reading.**

**What's going to happen ? Find out next time.**

**P.S. If you're interested, check out my other Kallen story titled "Sisters."**


	8. Temporary Peace

**OMG! Kallen kicked the crap out of Suzaku XD!! I was laughing myself to death! And C.C. is nice, which was totally weird. I'm just so used to her being so impassive, it's weird. I just realized I spelled Rakshata's name wrong, and I'll fix it eventually. Anyway I give you the next chapter, so enjoy and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. It is the property of its creators and respective owners.**

**xXxXx**

**Chapter 8: Temporary Peace**

Two days had passed since Lelouch left Penglai Island. He approached the dock of the base underneath the Ashford Academy, and sent a signal to the base.

"Knightmare confirmed, bring him in," said Rolo.

In the small dock, the black and gold knightmare rose out of the water. When it docked, the cockpit opened and Lelouch stood up and began to stretch.

"Welcome back brother," said Rolo over the intercom.

Rolo could be seen through the observation window. Lelouch simply smirked.

"Hello Rolo," said Lelouch.

Rolo left the room, and went into the docking chamber.

"We heard what happened from the chairman," said Rolo as he entered the docking area.

"Is she alright?" asked Lelouch in reference to Milly.

"Yes, she is," answered Rolo.

"That's a relief," said Lelouch, "Now then, where is Sayoko?"

"Here I am, Lord Lelouch," said a voice strikingly similar to Lelouch's.

Lelouch looked to see a figure approach from the shadows.

"My, now that sure is something," said Lelouch as the figure approached.

The person who approached looked exactly like Lelouch.

"Impressive," said Lelouch, "Your skills as a kunoichi are remarkable, Sayoko."

The other Lelouch squeezed its face revealing it to be a mask for the maid that took care of Nunnally and Lelouch. She then removed a wig and bowed politely.

"It's all thanks to the technology that Miss Rakshata developed," said Sayoko.

"You underestimate yourself Sayoko," said Lelouch.

"Thank you for your kind words," said Sayoko bowing once again.

"Well now, I would like to get moving, I haven't walked at all for the past two days," said Lelouch.

The three walked out of the docking chamber, and boarded an elevator. When they go to the desired floor, they walked through the halls of the base.

"How's Nunnally?" asked Lelouch in a concerned voice.

"She is still safe," answered Rolo.

"Good," said Lelouch, his relief showing on his face. He then turned serious, "What about the military?" asked Lelouch.

"They are still shaken by their defeat at the Tiandi Bashiba Ling, but the military is beginning to mobilize their forces," said Rolo.

"Orders from Schneizer I assume?" asked Lelouch.

"Yes," answered Rolo, "He's moving troops and knightmares from his EU campaign to the Mongolian border. In addition, the Knight of Three and the Knight of Six are being sent to the border as we speak."

"Hmm, Xing Ke's fears are coming to light," said Lelouch, "I can't stay for long in that case."

They entered the command center where Villetta was working. She jumped when she saw Lelouch enter the room, but continued to do what Rolo had told her to do earlier. Lelouch turned to Sayoko.

"So, Sayoko, how are things at the Academy?" asked Lelouch.

"Relatively normal Lord Lelouch," answered Sayoko.

"May I see the status report," requested Lelouch.

"Of course, wait here," said Sayoko.

The maid turned around and went into another room. When she came out, she was holding a box of files and assorted items, and simply handed them to Lelouch. The size and weight baffled Lelouch, as well as caused him to nearly fall over.

"S-Sayoko!" he yelped in surprise, "What is this?!"

"A fully detailed collection of files and reports done by 'you' in the past two weeks," answered Sayoko.

Lelouch set the box down, pulled out a file, and looked through it.

"You put all of Rival's jokes, and my reactions to them?" asked Lelouch, who then read more. He was baffled, yet amazed at Sayoko's meticulously acute sense of detail.

Rolo picked up a file and read through them.

"Brother, look how much money you got from gambling," said Rolo.

Lelouch looked at the file, and dropped the file he was holding.

"That much?!" shouted Lelouch.

"She even listed all the moves you employed in each game, as well as the opponent's reactions," added Rolo.

"Sayoko…" began Lelouch, at a loss for words, "This report is…"

"You requested a fully detailed report on all activities that went on the academy if I'm not mistaken Lord Lelouch," cut in Sayoko.

"Er…yes, I did say that," said Lelouch, "I'll have a lot to go through this whole weekend before school starts. Thank…you, Sayoko"

"My pleasure, Lord Lelouch," bowed the maid.

Lelouch boxed all the files, and heaved it up. However, before he left, he set the box down, and turned to Villetta.

"Villetta," he said getting her attention.

"Y-Yes?" she asked cautiously.

"I want you to look through the prison logs and see if you can find Kallen Kozuki," said Lelouch.

"Your ace?" asked Villetta.

"Did something happen to Miss Kozuki?" asked Sayoko.

"Yes, she was captured," said Lelouch, "Finding her are your new orders. Now, if you'll all excuse me, I've got a lot of studying to do."

Lelouch heaved the box up, left the room, and hauled it with him to the elevator.

**xXxXx**

After a long weekend, Lelouch was walking to class barely awake.

"Ugh…" he groaned, "I know I asked Sayoko for a detailed report, but that was ridiculous."

He had always known that Sayoko was good at her job, but he thought that a whole box of files was a little too much. Still, despite this, he figured it would come in handy to know as much as he could. As he neared the building, his cell phone rang. He fished it out of his pocket, and saw that it was Sayoko.

"It's me," he said answering the phone.

"Lord Lelouch, you sound tired, you should sleep more," said Sayoko on the other line.

"Never mind that," said Lelouch, a little irritated, "What happened?"

"We've searched several times all weekend, but we couldn't find Miss Kozuki anywhere," said Sayoko.

"What?!" said Lelouch, "How can that be?!"

"She apparently wasn't taken to Area 11," said Sayoko, "Or any other area for that matter."

"That's impossible, they had to have…"

"Lelouch!"

Lelouch stopped talking and saw Suzaku approaching him.

"Later today?" said Lelouch into the phone, "Alright then, see you later."

He hung up the phone, and on the other end, Sayoko looked at the cell phone confused. Back to Lelouch, he waited as Suzaku approached him.

"Who were you talking to?" asked Suzaku.

"Oh, no one, I'm just going out later," said Lelouch.

"Gambling?" asked Suzaku, knowing all about Lelouch's activities with Rival, "You need to stop gambling Lelouch, it's not good."

"How is it bad if I win all the time?" said Lelouch.

"It just is," said Suzaku, "A lot of great people fall from grace due to gambling, and…"

"Alright, fine," interrupted Lelouch, "I'll curb the gambling, but is there another reason you're hear besides ruining my afternoon?"

Suzaku's face turned serious.

"Yes, there is," said Suzaku, "Lelouch, do you know anything about the incident that took place in the Chinese Federation?"

'So, he suspects me,' thought Lelouch, "Who hasn't?" said Lelouch, "It must have been something."

"Yeah, it was," said Suzaku, "Zero came in just before the coup began."

"Actually, he came after the…"

"After?" said Suzaku.

'Crap!' he thought eyes widening.

"The video feed was cut as soon as the coup began," explained Suzaku, "How did you know that Zero came in after the coup began."

"Well…the…president told us," said Lelouch, 'Damn! I can't believe I fell for that,'

'You can't fool me Lelouch,' thought Suzaku, 'You were there! It had to have been you! Well, no matter, it's all over.'

Before Suzaku did anything, Rival saw the two, and ran towards them.

"Yo! Suzaku!" shouted Rival.

"Rival?" began Suzaku, "I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"Dude, is what the president told us true?" said Rival, completely ignoring Suzaku, "Did Zero really appear as soon as the coup began?"

Suzaku's eyes widened at Rival's words.

"What?" began Suzaku, "She…told you that?"

"Yeah," said Rival, "It must have been something. I wish I was there, don't you Lelouch?"

"You?" said Lelouch, "You were hanging onto Arthur for dear life if I remember," said Lelouch, remembering the details from Sayoko's report.

"Hey! You promised not to tell anyone!" shouted Rival indignantly.

"So…" began Suzaku, "You weren't anywhere else?"

"Well, aside from our usual afternoon activity, no," said Rival, "Suzaku, I know you're against gambling, but you should have seen Lelouch for the past two weeks. He's been cleaning out nobles like crazy."

"Oh…I-I see," said Suzaku.

Just then the warning bell for class rang.

"Oh, we better get to class," said Lelouch, "Coming Suzaku?"

"Wha-, oh right," said Suzaku before following.

As they hurried to class, Suzaku eyed Lelouch.

'Lelouch…were you really here the whole time?' thought Suzaku, 'Are my suspicions getting to me?'

He looked at Rival, and thought about his words.

'He wasn't under the effects of Geass, so it must be true,' thought Suzaku, 'But if so, why do I still have this feeling?'

He looked back to Lelouch.

'You may think you're out of the woods now, but there is still one more tree to get past,' muttered Suzaku in his mind.

**xXxXx**

When they entered, Shirley greeted Lelouch.

"Good morning Lulu," she said.

"Oh, hey Shirley, how are you?" asked Lelouch.

"I'm fine," she replied, and got a good look at Lelouch, "Lelouch you look tired, did something happen?

"Nothing major," answered Lelouch, "Just helping Rolo with his homework."

Just then the bell rang.

"Oh, well, I guess we'll talk later then," said Lelouch.

"Ok," said Shirley.

They and the whole class took their seat, but Lelouch noticed that Suzaku didn't.

"Everyone, I would like to announce that we have a returning student joining us today," said Suzaku.

"The class broke out into whispers.

'A new student?' thought Lelouch.

'Who could that be?' thought Rival.

When the door open the person walked in.

"Wh-What?!" exclaimed Shirley.

"No WAY!" shouted Rival.

Lelouch saw the student and broke out into a cold sweat.

'What…What is this?!' he yelled in his mind.

"Good morning, my name is Kallen Stadtfeld; I am looking forward to my time here."

**What will Lulu do now? Find out next time. Thank you for reading, and please review.**


	9. Kallen Stadtfeld

**Hello, I'm back! I read the reviews for chapter eight and other recent chapters, and even though I don't want to I'm going to have to say this. I will NOT be tailoring the story to the show from this point on. Jeremiah will not appear, "The World of C" will not take place, and Shirley will not die, or anything. I just thought I should let you all know, sorry. Now that that is taken care of, I will say that if you liked the last chapter, you will probably love this one. I know I do. It is filled with good old Ashford Academy humor and a little drama, and I hope you like it. Thank you for reading and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. It is the property of its creators and respective owners.**

**xXxXx**

**Chapter 9: Kallen Stadtfeld**

The entire class whispered and hissed among themselves as Kallen stood in front of the entire class. Shirley and Rival noticed that Kallen wasn't her usual "sickly girl" self. Her hair was down , and she wore the exact same face of confidence that she had when she revealed herself in the Black Rebellion.

"Isn't she the ace of the Black Knights?!" demanded a girl in distress.

"Yeah! What's an enemy doing here?!" shouted a boy.

"Now I know that you all must be really confused," said Suzaku.

"Confused hardly covers it!" shouted a girl.

"Hold on everyone!" interrupted Rival.

The entire class immediately stopped talking. Although they were all in the same year, Rival was still considered a senior student, and they listened him.

"Suzaku," he began, "Everyone does have a point. Why is Kallen back here so suddenly? Did you get a plea bargain for her, or something?"

"No Rival, I didn't," answered Suzaku, "Kallen was in fact a double agent working for Brittania. We recruited her to spy on Zero and the Black Knights."

The entire class whispered amongst themselves again.

"A double agent?" questioned Shirley, "No way."

"That's actually kind of cool," said Rival, "To think that Kallen is like, a secret agent."

Kallen chuckled at Rival's words.

"It wasn't as cool as you said it was Rival," she said, "It was really dangerous, and as difficult as it is to believe, that's the truth of the matter," she said addressing Shirley.

"Wait, if you were with Zero, does that mean…" began Rival before the teacher interrupted him.

"Alright everyone listen up!" began the teacher in a loud, commanding voice, "Any questions you're asking is probably classified information anyway so don't bother. And if have any non-Zero questions, you can ask them later."

The teacher then turned to Suzaku, and Kallen.

"Lord Kururugi, please take your seat," said the teacher.

Suzaku took his usual seat, and the teacher looked around the classroom.

"Miss Stadtfeld, please take your seat in that empty chair next to Mr. Lamperouge."

"Yes sir," said Kallen, and she walked over.

Lelouch watched Kallen approach him. All sorts of questions were going in his head, but he realized he didn't have time for any of that at the moment when he saw Suzaku observing him.

'Alright Lelouch, let's see how you react,' thought Suzaku.

Kallen approached Lelouch, and gave him a genuine smile.

"Hello Lelouch, how are you?" said Kallen.

"I'm fine," he said in his usual laid back manner, "It's nice to have someone sane in our class."

"That's not a very nice thing to say," said Kallen as she took her seat.

'She's not suspicious of me the same way Suzaku is?' thought Lelouch as he looked at her.

Kallen noticed Lelouch was still looking at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

Lelouch just smiled.

"Just glad to see you're alright," said Lelouch sincerely, 'At least I know you're alive,' he thought.

In the front of the room, Suzaku saw that Lelouch was acting like the Lelouch he considered to be the innocent Lelouch.

'Maybe I'm letting this get to my head,' he thought.

**xXxXx**

School was a very surreal time for Lelouch. He had to remain composed the entire day despite the distress he had in his heart.

After school, the entire Student Council met in their old clubhouse. Milly was chewing everyone out for not telling her that Kallen was back. She however found Kallen's behavior odd, but her ever cheery nature made her brush that away. She quickly began her preparations for a "Welcome Back Kallen" party. While Milly prepared the food and drinks, everyone gathered and talked to Kallen. Lelouch however sat in the corner reading a book.

"So Kallen what are the Black Knights like?" asked Rival.

"They're just a bunch of over-glorified terrorists," answered Kallen, giving Rival a very vague answer.

"What about Todou and the Holy Swords?" asked Shirley, "I heard that they were good people."

"They were," said Kallen, "Until Zero corrupted them."

"But they've done so much good for the Japanese," said Lelouch from the corner, "The Black Knights can't be all bad."

"Just because they've done a few good things doesn't mean they are good," said Kallen.

"Right, right, my bad," said Lelouch, who didn't even look when he answered, 'She doesn't remember a thing, just our time at Ashford. What happened?' he thought.

"- Rolo?"

Lelouch's thoughts were broken at that moment.

"Mm?" he sounded looking at her.

"I said how's your brother Rolo?" asked Kallen again, "Is he alright? I hope I didn't scare him during the Black Rebellion."

Lelouch's eyes widened as he heard Kallen's words.

'It couldn't be…I was hoping it wasn't, but was she…' "Yes, he's fine," answered Lelouch, trying not to sound suspicious.

Lelouch got up.

"I just remembered," he began, "There's something I need to pick up at the library."

He walked out of the room, leaving the others slightly baffled. Suzaku, Rival, and Shirley knew when Lelouch had something bothering him, and Kallen thought she said something wrong.

"Was it something I said?" asked Kallen.

"I'm sure it's nothing," said Rival.

"I'm going to see what's wrong," said Shirley getting up.

Before she could go out after him, Milly came in with food and drinks on a cart.

"Hey, does anyone know what's wrong with Lelouch?" she asked, "He was pretty mad when I saw him."

"Really?" asked Rival, "He just said he was going to the library."

"I hope I didn't say anything wrong," said Kallen.

"I'm sure you didn't," said Shirley, "He probably needs some fresh air."

"Right, fresh air," said Kallen.

"Hmm…well this is no good," began Milly, "It's not a party if we don't put Lelouch through some crazy antics."

"You mean like at the Christmas with Shirley and the…" began Rival before Shirley covered his mouth.

"You guys promised you would bring that up!" shouted Shirley.

Milly laughed for a bit.

"I'm sorry for forgetting Shirley," apologized Milly, "Now, will you please get our oh so lovable, and stoic Vice President."

"Alright," she said before running off after Lelouch.

"I'll go too," said Kallen out of guilt.

"Me too," said Suzaku out of suspicion.

"Hold it!" said Milly in an authoritive tone before grabbing the backs of their uniform collars.

The two looked at her, and her fox-like grin.

"You two aren't going anywhere," she said, "You see, this is also my 'We're Glad You're Safe Madame President' party. Suzaku, you were at the coup with me, so you're not going anywhere. And Kallen, you are the other star of the party as well."

"But…" they both began, but Milly stuffed their mouths with sandwiches.

"Let's party!" she exclaimed with an immeasurably cheerful cheer.

**xXxXx**

Lelouch left the bathroom feeling a little sick at the situation, and headed to the library. He had to contact Ougi and the others in regards to the military's activity, as well as Kallen's status.

'How could I have not realized it sooner,' Lelouch cursed himself, 'The length of time they've been gone, the fact that she wasn't in any of the prison logs, but the most obvious factor she believes I have a different sibling. She's just like the others.'

His thoughts drifted to Suzaku.

'Suzaku must have brought her here to keep an extra eye on me. And the whole double agent cover up is enough to lower people's suspicions' thought Lelouch, 'But if so, how come she doesn't remember I'm Zero. Are they waiting for me to slip up, and have her know my identity? In any case, I should avoid her for a while, and think of a way to jog her memory.'

"Lulu!"

Lelouch turned to see Shirley.

"Oh, hey Shirley what's up?" said Lelouch, "Is there something you need?"

"Lulu, are you alright?!" she asked worried at Lelouch's sickly appearance.

"I'm just a little tired that's all," said Lelouch.

"Well, then you should come back with me to the Student Council clubhouse," said Shirley, "I'll get you to bed, and get you some think to drink."

"No…I have to get to the library," insisted Lelouch, "It's urgent."

"Oh, what is it?" asked Shirley suspiciously, "Surely it's not important enough that you would jeopardize your health."

"It's nothing," said Lelouch, "I just…have to pick up a book."

"Lelouch!"

Lelouch and Shirley saw Kallen approach them with confetti in her hair.

"Kallen?" said Shirley, "What happened to your hair?"

"The president went crazy with the noise makers, and…"

Kallen saw Lelouch, and got worried.

"Lelouch, you don't look so good, are you alright?" she asked.

"He's not feeling well Kallen, but he's just too stubborn to admit it," answered Shirley.

"I'm fine, I just need to get to the library really quick," said Lelouch lazily.

"Then let me come with you," said Kallen.

"Kallen!" objected Shirley, "You're just going to let him go in his condition?!"

"Well, it seems to be really important to him," said Kallen, "So Lelouch, what are we doing?"

"**You** will take Shirley back to the party, while I pick up books in the library," said Lelouch.

Kallen got a little irritated that Lelouch was talking to her like that.

"Why are you avoiding me?" she asked.

"I'm not avoiding you, it's just something I need to do alone," said Lelouch.

"I haven't seen you for a whole year, and you're not even telling me why you're avoiding me. What gives?" asked Kallen.

"I'm not…it's just something I don't need help with, alright?"

"No, it's not alright, tell me what's going on."

As Shirley saw the two argue, a thought came to her head.

"No way, it can't be," said Shirley, causing Kallen and Lelouch to look at her, "Is this why you want to be alone?"

"Eh?" said Lelouch.

"Were you…and Kallen…you know…" she began.

The two immediately got where she was going.

"What?! NO!" yelled Kallen.

"Shirley, no, it's not like that," began Lelouch, "It's just…"

"You were, weren't you," said Shirley more distressed.

"No Shirley, we weren't," insisted Lelouch, "Besides, I wasn't even aware that you and I were…"

Shirley's expression told Lelouch that he said the wrong words.

"Lulu…you…you cheating…ass…I hate you!" shouted Shirley before storming off.

Lelouch immediately chased after her. When Suzaku saw Shirley mad, he made way.

"Um…Shirley?" he asked.

"What?!" she snapped back.

"Um…nothing," said Suzaku.

She continued to run off to the clubhouse, and Suzaku saw Lelouch running after her panting.

"Wait…Shirley…"

Suzaku watched from behind when Kallen appeared.

"What's wrong with them?" asked Suzaku.

"I don't think you want to know," answered Kallen.

"Oh," said Suzaku before continuing, "Was Lelouch up to anything funny?"

"No, he just wanted to get a book at the library, nothing weird" answered Kallen, "Why would he be?"

Suzaku just looked at her.

"Nothing, just curious," said Suzaku, "We should head back to the party."

As Suzaku walked back to the Student Council house, Kallen was wondering what Suzaku was talking about. She decided not to think about it later.

**xXxXx**

When they got back, Lelouch was forced to rest in bed by Milly and Kallen. Shirley was sulking in the corner, and Rival was stuffing himself silly. At night, Rolo came back with a concerned look on his face.

'Where's brother?' he asked himself, 'I thought he was going to meet me after school in the library.'

He opened the door, and walked in.

"Brother? Are you…?" he began, but when he saw Kallen, he dropped his books.

"Oh, Rolo, how are you?" she asked.

"Um…Kallen…you're…" stuttered Rolo.

"Hey Rolo, we were just about to ask Kallen something, have a seat," said Rival.

"Oh…ok," said Rolo, 'What's going on? Why is Kallen here?'

"So Kallen," began Rival, "Tell us, do you know who Zero really is?"

Rolo and Suzaku tensed.

"Rival!" objected Suzaku.

"What? I just want to know," said Rival.

"No, I don't," said Kallen.

"Aw! Come on, when you were in the Black Knights as a spy, didn't he make you the head of his honor guard? That's what we were told by Suzaku," said Milly.

"I was, but I didn't get to see his face," insisted Kallen, "Besides, even if I did know, it would be classified information."

"Man, I wish you did," said Rival.

"Umm…Kallen?" piped up Rolo, "How long will you be staying in school?"

"Oh, I'll be back for a while," answered Kallen, "At least until Suzaku and I are deployed to the front lines."

'This could be bad,' thought Rolo, he then fished his hand behind the cushion, "Kallen?"

"Yes?" asked Kallen.

Rolo grabbed a switch blade knife, and Suzaku heard the click of the metal being grabbed. Before he could say anything though, Lelouch put his hand on Rolo's shoulder.

"Rolo, you're home. I'm so sorry I didn't get to meet you in the library, I just wasn't feeling well," apologized Lelouch.

"Brother," gasped Rolo.

"Rolo, could you wait for me upstairs?" asked Rolo, "There's something we need to talk about."

"But…"

Now, Rolo," said Lelouch.

Rolo just looked at him and went upstairs.

"I'm sorry Kallen, but it's important," apologized Lelouch.

"Oh it's ok," said Kallen, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine despite being forced to rest I bed," said Lelouch.

"Well, Kallen shall we get going," said Suzaku.

"Oh?" said Lelouch surprised, "Are you staying with Suzaku?"

"What's wrong Lulu?" said Shirley bitterly, "Afraid Suzaku will take Kallen from you?"

"I told you, it's not like that," said Lelouch.

"That's right Shirley," added Kallen, "There's nothing between us."

"It's funnier when you deny it," said Milly slyly.

"President!" objected Kallen and Shirley at the same time.

"You're fueling the fires," whispered Lelouch angrily.

"Thank me later," said Milly.

"Rgh…look, to answer your question, I'm just running tests on the Guren," said Kallen even more frustrated, "and then I'll be heading toward the dorms."

"Oh, well enjoy," said Lelouch.

"Alright then, let's go to sleep! We've got a lot of paperwork to fill out tomorrow!" shouted Milly.

"By 'we,' you mean us?" asked Shirley.

"That's right," said Milly, "Now out, out, out!"

"Night Lelouch!" said everyone, except Suzaku.

"Night everyone," said Lelouch.

When everyone they all left, Lelouch closed the door.

"Brother," said Rolo from the staircase.

"Rolo, were you going to kill Kallen?" asked Lelouch.

"Yes, she was going to hinder your plans later on, so I thought I'd…"

"You will do no such thing," said Lelouch.

"But brother…"

"You will do nothing!" shouted Lelouch.

Rolo was in shock.

"I will deal with Kallen, you will do nothing," commanded Lelouch, "Do you understand?"

Rolo was quiet for a while before he spoke up.

"I understand, I will do nothing," said Rolo.

"Good," said Lelouch.

He looked outside of the window, and saw Kallen walk away. Kallen stopped and turned around. She saw Lelouch looking outside the window, and waved. Lelouch smiled a bit and waved back..

"Looks like…I have to tell Ougi and everyone else," muttered Lelouch.

**I hoped you liked this chapter. How come Kallen doesn't know Zero's identity anymore? Find out later.**

**Thank you for reading, and please review.**


	10. Thoughts, Dreams, and the Drums of War

**Hello, everyone! My finals for summer school are over XD !! This means I now have two weeks to write until the fall semester starts. I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update though because of my new job, but I will work on this story for you guys. Anyway, I got a bunch of mixed reviews on the last chapter, and I really hope that this chapter is good. Let me know what you think in your reviews. Now let's start the chapter XD!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. It is the property of its creators and respective owners.**

**xXxXx**

**Chapter 10: Thoughts, Dreams, and the Drums of War**

In the military building across the school grounds, the Research and Development Department was about to work on the Guren, at least Lloyd was. Lloyd looked to see if there was anyone around before picking up a series of power tools to take the Guren apart.

"Now, let's see how Rakshata's little baby works," he chimed merrily.

However before he could get to work, he heard a very familiar set of footsteps.

"Lloyd!" shouted Cecile, "What do you think you're doing?!" she demanded.

"Awww come on," sighed Lloyd, "What's the point of keeping the Guren in Research and Development if we aren't going to research? Besides, it's not like…"

A knife was suddenly pressed against Lloyd's throat, but it didn't cut.

"…I'm not around?" said Kallen finishing Lloyd's sentence, "You weren't going to violate my Guren were you?"

"Please," said Lloyd innocently, "Just a quick peek? I promise I'll be gentle with her."

"No," said Kallen curtly before she removed the knife from Lloyd's neck and put it away," I don't trust with my Guren. Knowing you, you might go overboard and do something really weird to it," she grabbed a laptop, and several adapter plugs nearby, "I'll conduct maintenance."

**xXxXx**

In the Chinese Federation, the leaders of the Black Knights were in the imperial palace. There they, along with Xing Ke and Empress Tianzi, were planning to make their alliance public. After all the preparations were completed, both groups were relaxing in the gardens during a stunning sunset. Kaguya was with Tianzi feeding koi fish in the pond. Ougi was reading through classical Chinese Literature, Xing Ke and Todou were playing Go, and C.C. was eating through her sixth pizza. As they were relaxing, a soldier entered the gardens.

"Please forgive the interruption," bowed the soldier, "but a message has come in from Zero,"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the soldier. Todou and Xing Ke however concentrated on the game board.

"Zero?" asked Ougi, "Is it urgent?"

"Yes, it would appear so," said the soldier, "It is a message for only the leaders of the Black Knights, and Lord Xing Ke."

Todou set the final stone on the board. Xing Ke saw the board an noticed that it was a tie. They bowed respectfully before getting up. They picked up their swords, and walked toward the center of the garden.

"Only us?" asked Ougi, a little worried about the subject of the message.

"…something's not right," said C.C.

She put down her pizza, and followed the soldier. Ougi, Todou, Xing Ke followed as well.

"Xing Ke, is something wrong?" asked Tianzi.

"Nothing that you need concern yourself with at the moment," answered Xing Ke.

"Oh, ok," said Tianzi a little disappointed.

Xing Ke knelt in front of her.

"I'm sure it's nothing too serious," said Xing Ke before turning to Kaguya, "Keep her company until I find out what is going on."

"Sure," said Kaguya.

Xing Ke bowed to both of them. He then joined the others in the hallway when he finished talking to his empress. When they arrived in the communications room, they noticed Diethart and Rakshata waiting there for them.

"So, you got the message I'm guessing," said Diethart.

"Yes," answered Ougi, "If it's addressed only to us, then it can't be good news.

The speakerphone turned on in that moment.

"Is everyone there?" asked Zero.

"Yes, we are here Lord Zero," said Diethart.

"Zero, is everything alright?" asked Ougi.

"No," said Zero simply, "First of all, the following news concerns both the Chinese Federation and the Black Knights. Xing Ke, your fears are correct, war is coming to the Chinese Federation."

Though not totally surprised by the development of a war, everyone was surprised at how quickly it was going to come.

"When will they be here?" asked Xing Ke calmly.

"Schneizel has been mobilizing troops to the Mongolian border for the past few days. The Knights of Three and Six are already stationed there, and all Schneizel needs is the approval of the emperor before he can attack," answered Zero.

Xing Ke thought for a moment.

"Mongolia eh?" muttered Xing Ke, "Their first target will be Ulaanbaatar. If they take that, then they will have the Korean Peninsula surrounded, as well as a free range to attack the rest of the country. I'll inform the provincial governments in the region, and tell them to mobilize the Mangudai and the Hwarang."

"Very well, Todou, you will assist Xing Ke in the defenses" said Zero.

"Understood," said Todou.

"Now there is one more pressing matter that needs to be covered."

"What's that?" asked Ougi.

"What I am about to say cannot leave this room, at least not until I know how to handle this situation, or if I can't stop it" said Zero, who then became quiet before answering, "It's Kallen."

Everyone immediately tensed at Zero's mention of Kallen's name.

"Kallen," said Ougi in distress, "What happened?! Is she alright?!"

"She's alive," answered Zero, "but she's not the same."

"What do you mean she's not the same?!" demanded Ougi.

"C.C.," began Zero, "I think you have a good idea of what I mean."

"…Yes," answered the ever impassive woman, realizing what happened to Kallen, "What should we expect."

"…Nothing at the moment," said Zero.

"Wait! Hold on Zero! What about Kallen?!" demanded Ougi.

"I'll be staying a little longer," said Zero, "I'll be trying to get through to her. If all goes well, I can…prevent a worst case scenario. Zero out."

The call was immediately cut.

"Wait!" shouted Ougi, but Zero had hung up, "Rgh…what's going on?! What does he mean she's not the same?"

"If I'm correct in my assumptions, I would have to say that she's been brainwashed," said C.C.

"Brainwashed?" asked Ougi in disbelief, "That's ridiculous! How could you suggest such a crazy theory?!"

"Because I know," said C.C.

Ougi grabbed C.C.'s collar, and gave it a tight tug.

"Give me a straight answer!" he yelled, "Is that so much to ask?!"

"Enough!"

Everyone except Xing Ke turned to see Todou beat the sword sheath on the floor.

"Vice Commander Ougi, I understand your concern, but now is not the time to make rash actions," said the samurai, "Zero will handle Miss Kozuki, but we need to handle things here while we still have time."

Ougi was furious about what was happening to Kallen. Ever since Naoto had died, he had taken it upon himself to take care of Kallen. Now she was brainwashed; it didn't make sense to him. But, Todou had a point. War was coming, and they had to be ready. He let go of C.C.

"I understand," said Ougi.

As everyone left, but Ougi stayed in the room in despair. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see C.C. comforting him.

"Don't worry," said C.C., "If anyone can get her back, he can."

Ougi just looked at her, unsure of what to say.

**xXxXx**

As Kallen ran the maintenance on her laptop, Cecile watched the young woman with her knightmare. When Kallen went to Brittania's side, she had found Kallen to be a very interesting person, and the two became friends in a brief time. Still, she found it weird that she would turn on the Black Knights so quickly and easily.

"Ms. Cecile?"

Spooked, Cecile jumped up, and shot her head to her left and saw Suzaku.

"Suzaku! Don't scare me," scolded Cecile.

"Sorry, but you looked like you have something on your mind," said Suzaku.

"It's just well…Suzaku, how did you get her to switch sides?" asked Cecile.

"Classified," answered Suzaku quickly.

"Oh, I see…" said Cecile before looking away.

"Look, Miss Cecile," began Suzaku once he realized he upset her, "I'm sorry, it's just…"

"Hey, Suzaku!" called out Lloyd.

"Yes," answered Suzaku, "What is…"

He saw three men from the Secret Intelligence Agency behind Lloyd.

"These gentlemen want to speak to you," said Lloyd, "They say it's important."

"Oh…yes, of course," said Suzaku.

Suzaku followed the men into a dark room with only one light on. Once Suzaku took his seat, they began to question him.

"Has the subject regained her memories?" asked one of the agents.

"No," answered Suzaku.

"What about the students?" asked the second agent, "Do they have their suspicions?"

"No," answered Suzaku, "Unbelievably, the whole 'Double-Agent' story worked."

"And what of Lelouch?" asked the third agent, "Has he acted strangely with her around?"

"No," answered Suzaku, "As far as his actions, and other people's testimonies dictate, he's innocent. I, however, still have my suspicions."

"Has the woman acted 'normal' around Zero?" asked the second agent.

"Relatively," said Suzaku, "By the way, why didn't his majesty let her keep her memories of Zero identity? It would be a lot easier to catch him if…"

"Are you questioning his majesty's will?" said the first agent.

"No, I just…"

"Follow your orders, and if** anyone** remembers, kill them," said all three in unison.

When the three agents left the room, Suzaku stayed and looked at the floor. As he sat alone in that dark room, his thoughts drifted to when Kallen lost her memories.

_Kallen struggled, but Suzaku only tightened his hold on her._

"_Relax Kallen," said Suzaku, "If you don't, you'll suffer as much as Lelouch."_

"_NO! STOP! PLEASE, DON'T…I BEG YOU!!" she cried as tear poured out of her eyes._

"_Now, Charles Di Brittania, shall engrave upon you your new memories!" shouted the emperor._

"_NO!! PLEASE!!" she begged, but it was too late._

_The red light of Geass went through her eyes, and pierced her mind. The emperor explored Kallen's mind to see which memories he could alter, allow her to keep, and which ones he could erase completely. After exploring, he erased her memories of Zero, the Black Knights, Nunnally, and her most treasured memory, her brother Naoto. As all this was happening, Kallen felt brain was being ripped in different direction_

"_Onii…chan," whispered Kallen before she fainted._

_Suzaku set her down gently, and looked at her unconscious form. As he did he remembered that the day he sold Lelouch to the emperor. The only feelings in his heart were anger and pity._

"_Kururugi!" bellowed the emperor._

_Snapping out of his thoughts, Suzaku bowed._

"_Yes, your majesty," said Suzaku._

"_You will take this girl with you to Area 11, and have her go to your school," said the emperor._

"_Your highness?" asked Suzaku puzzled._

"_I have erased her of her 'Japanese' self and removed Zero's identity from her mind," said the emperor, "She is now nothing more than a Stadtfeld, and I have made her into a devoted soldier to the empire. Have the Stadtfelds know of my wishes."_

"_Y-Yes, your highness…" began Suzaku, but before he left, he spoke up once more, "Your highness?"_

"_Yes," said the emperor._

"_If I may ask, why did you wish to have the prisoner brought here?" asked Suzaku, "And what about her mother and Lelouch's secret?"_

"_I ordered you to bring her because she is useful," said the emperor, "Who better to break Zero, and his 'Knights' than their own ace. As for her mother, she will be aware of her existence, but she will not have the sympathy for her that she originally had."_

"_And Lelouch?" asked Suzaku._

"_If she is as devoted to her friends as you stated, then her feelings would get in the way of her new purpose," said the emperor._

"_But…"_

"_Enough!" bellowed the emperor, "You are dismissed."_

"_Y-Yes, your highness," said Suzaku, "Please, forgive my impudence."_

As his thoughts drifted back to the present, he got up and left the dark room.

**xXxXx**

_Fire. Rubble. Smoke. Everywhere it was the same thing._

"_Where, am I? What is this?" said Kallen to herself._

_Suddenly there was a noise from behind. She turned around to see who it was, and then she saw him. Zero, Brittania's most feared enemy. She noticed that he saw her, and he began to walk toward her. As he did, she just stood motionless, and watched it all happen. As soon as he was close enough, he stopped and extended his hand as if inviting her to come to him._

_She simply stared at the hand. Suddenly, as if possessed, she walked toward him._

'_What am I doing?!' she suddenly thought._

_She stopped walking, pulled out her gun, and took aim. Zero simply stood there motionless, and lowered his hand._

"_What indeed," he said, "Don't you know?"_

"_Know what?!"demanded Kallen._

_Zero didn't answer, but simply turned around and walked away._

"_Wait!!" she screamed, and she squeezed the trigger._

_The bullet hit the back of the mask, causing it to slowly crack. After a moment, it split down the middle, and it fell apart. When the mask fell on the floor, Zero turned around. The shadows created by the fire behind him made him nothing more than a silhouette. However she did see one thing: a glowing red eye. _

"_Kallen, come back," said Zero._

"_Kallen!"_

Kallen's eyes shot open. Cecile was on the side of the Guren's cockpit.

"Wh-What…?" said Kallen a little groggy.

"You were having a nightmare," said Cecile, "Are you alright?"

"A nightmare?" asked Kallen slightly more awake.

"In any case, you should go home and get some rest," suggested Cecile.

"But…the test on the Guren," began Kallen.

"I've already taken a look at them, and everything checks out fine," said Cecile in a reassuring tone of voice, "Now go on go to sleep, you have school tomorrow."

"Oh, ok," said Kallen," I'll head to the dorms."

"The dorms?" asked Cecile, "Don't you have a home at the Stadtfeld family estate?"

"Suzaku has been trying to ease their confusion at the situation, and until that happens, I'll be staying in the dorms."

"Oh, I see," said Cecile.

Kallen got out of the cockpit, and went to the platform ladder. Once she climbed down the ladder, then onto a series of steps, she walked to the door.

"Kallen!" called out Cecile.

Kallen turned around.

"Goodnight," said Cecile before giving her a bow.

Kallen felt something in her heart that compelled her to bow. She bowed back to Cecile.

"Goodnight Miss Cecile," said Kallen.

As she left the building, a number of thoughts went through Kallen's head.

'Why did I bow back?' she thought, 'But more importantly, what was that weird dream I had? Why did I walk toward him when he extended his hand?'

"_Kallen, come back."_

'What did Zero mean?' thought Kallen to herself.

**xXxXx**

On the Mongolian steppes, a group of yurts were assembled into a makeshift village. The horses were uneasy, and a boy went out to check up and see what was wrong. He didn't see any bandits around, and the horses had apparently eaten their meal. He went back to the yurt when all of a sudden, a little girl went after him.

"Brother Temujin! Brother Temujin!"

The boy turned around and saw the girl. It was his younger sister.

"Temulin? What are you doing?" he asked his sister angrily, "You know better than to come out after sunset. What if bandits captured you?"

"But you've got to come see this," begged his sister.

"See what?" asked Temujin.

"Just come on," urged his sister before taking off.

"Temulin!" shouted the boy.

He sighed, and went after his sister.

"Where are we going?!" he yelled.

"To where the pretty lights are," answered the little girl.

"What lights?! The stars?! You can see them from…"

"No. not the stars, the lights on the ground!" shouted the girl to her brother.

When she go top on top of the hill, she stood there.

"So what did you want me to…" the boy began to say, but he stopped at what he saw.

In the horizon where the hills were, he saw vibrant flashes of light, and could hear booming thunderous sounds.

"Isn't it pretty," said his sister, "It's like a lightning storm, but on the ground."

"Temulin," began Temujin.

"Yes brother?"

"Wake up mom, dad, and the others," said Temujin, "Tell them we need to go now."

"Huh?" asked the girl.

Temujin picked up his sister, and ran down the hill.

"Brother, what are you doing?"

"That's no pretty set of lights," said Temujin, "That's trouble is what it is."

"What do you mean?" asked his sister.

Meanwhile, where the pretty lights were coming from…

"This is Mangudai patrol unit seven!" shouted a distressed soldier in his Gun-Ru, "We're under attack! I repeat it's an…AAAGH!"

The Gun-Ru was destroyed, and any stragglers that tried to run away were immediately shot down.

"What's going on?!" said a radio, "What's happening out the…."

The radio was run over by a Glouster, as it crushed the last of the Gun-Ru.

"Lady Anya, we have silenced the last of them," said the pilot in the Glouster.

"Enemy destroyed…" said Anya over the radio.

"Hey Anya," began Gino over the radio, "Don't you think using all your missiles, and squad team on an enemy patrol is a tad bit too much.

"Our orders were to eliminate any enemies we came across…" said Anya over the radio.

"That's right Anya, good work," said Schneizel.

From behind the Mordred, and the accompanying Glousters, the Avalon came into view, hovering above the ground. However, in front of it were hundreds of Glousters, Sutherlands, support vehicles, and convoys of fuel and supply trucks, a small portion of Schneizel's army from his campaign against the EU.

"Your highness, don't you think leaving Lord Bradley in charge of the EU campaign is wise?" asked Gino on Avalon's bridge, "I mean, the guy is pretty crazy."

"His majesty made me in charge of taking over the Chinese Federation and the EU at once," said Schneizel, "This will be a short campaign anyway."

"You're pretty confident, your highness," commented Gino, "Then again, the capital is in the north in Luoyang. We take that, and capture the empress, then we'll be pretty much set."

"Yes, we will be" said Schneizel before he stood up.

"All Forces, commence Operation: Dragon Slayer!!" shouted Schneizel over the intercom.

"YES, YOUR HIGHNESS!!"

**And so the war begins, tell me what you all think of this chapter. Thank you for reading and please review.**

**Author's notes: I went on Wikipedia to do a little research for this chapter. Here is some of the stuff I thought I'd use:**

**Hwarang: The elite soldiers of the Silla kingdom in Korea.**

**Mangudai: The Mongol Warriors that Genghis Khan commanded in his campaigns.**

**Temujin: the name of Genghis Khan when he was a child, and before he became Khan.**

**Temulin: Temujin's sister.**

**Yurt: A Mongolian house that can be disassembled in order to move at a moment's notice.**

**The reason that I decided to have a Korean and Mongolian divisions in the Chinese Federation army is because I thought that it would make sense. The Chinese Federation has nearly the entire Asian continent in its borders, and therefore different military traditions. I just thought that it would be pretty cool to name divisions of the military based upon the names of each regions warriors. **


	11. Eavesdropping

…**Episode 18 was…it tore me up. I can't believe that Nunnally was… Anyway, so I don't depress myself, here is chapter 11.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. It is the property of its creators and respective owners.**

**xXxXx**

**Chapter 11: Eavesdropping**

For the past ten days, Schneizel and his forces mobilized across the Mongolian steppes. Schneizel's strategy was simple. He divided his army into two. While the main force was making its way to Luoyang from the north, a secondary force was to cross the Yalu and Tumen rivers, and take over Korea. Once the secondary force completed its task, they would cross the Yellow Sea, and cut off escape to the south. In essence, it was a pincer assault that would crush the life out of the Chinese Federation.

Immediately after Mangudai Patrol Unit Seven's distress call was recieved, the message was sent to Xing Ke, and the Empress Tianzi. Distressed, and having no knowledge of military affairs, Tianzi appointed Xing Ke to lead the Chinese Federation's armies. He ordered all forces in the Mongolian, Korean, and the Manchurian regions to prepare their armies, and to mount a defense. Also , with Rakshata's aid, XingKe immediately contacted India and requested weapons and knightmares for the upcoming battles. In addition, Xing Ke ordered all other territories to be on high alert, and to stand by for further orders. Todou meanwhile, returned to Penglai Island to scramble the Black Knights.

As Schneizel, advanced across the steppes, he met resistance along the way. The Mangudai and Manchu divisions tried to slow them down using the hit and run tactics that their ancestors had used to fight their enemies. At first, they managed to succeed in slowing them down, but their enemies eventually caught on, and developed tactics of their own to counter them. With their knightmare's superior armor and weapons Brittania eventually decimated nearly the entire Mangudai division. The forces that remained were now fighting for their lives as they defended the city of Ulaanbaatar. Though they had managed to hold off the enemy force for two days, they were running low on men, supplies, and ammunition.

"Ulaanbaatar, once this falls, we will be resupply, and continue onward," said Schneizel.

"Your highness, should Anya and I go out as well?" asked Gino.

"Not at the moment," said Schneizel.

In the mobile assault command center in the city center, the general commanding the city's defense was becoming distressed.

"Rgh…where are our reinforcements?!" demanded the general, "It's been two days since we requested reinforcements!"

"We don't know sir," answered an officer.

"Sir, our forces are being decimated, we can't hold out forever! We should retreat while we still can!" shouted another officer.

"We can't," said the general firmly.

"But sir…"

The general grabbed the officer's collar.

"You fool! If we just leave, all of Mongolia will fall! And if that happens then the rest of our country, and our beloved empress will be in danger!" He threw the officer to the ground and turns to a communications officer, "Have our forces cover the main highways and strategic locations of the city! Make the defenses hold!" ordered the general.

As the Chinese Federation soldiers received their orders and struggled to reorganize their defenses, Schneizel noticed a weak spot in the city's defenses.

"Lord Norrington, have your men go through the factory district. It should lead you to a major highway that will take you to their command center," ordered Schneizel.

"Yes, your highness," said the knight.

A Glouster led seven Sutherlands toward the factory district. At the same time, four Gun-Ru units, who were stationed in the factory district, noticed the oncoming enemy.

"Take formation, and open fire!" shouted the captain.

They immediately assembled in formation, and opened fire. Despite the barrage, the armor of the Brittanian knightmares repelled most of the fire. But when all seemed to be over for the four defenders, the Brittanians were fired on from the side.

"What the hell?!" yelled the knight.

Gun-Ru units opened fire on them. Their knightmare's paint was different from the Mangudai divisions and their ordinance was more powerful as well. As they continued to open fire on them, the Sutherlands were either destroyed, or their pilots ejected. The last to eject was the knight in the Glouster, after his unit's legs was blown off.

"That's…" began the defenders.

"General, can you hear me?" said a voice on the communications channel of the Chinese Federation's mobile command center.

"Who is this?" asked the general.

"Lieutenant Colonel Yi of the Hwarang," said the man, "Forgive us for our late arrival."

"The Hwarang? What of the Manchurians?" asked the general.

"They had orders to help our comrades in Korea repel the Brittanians at the Yalu and Tumen Rivers. We were sent here under orders of General Cheng of the Manchurian Division," explained the leader of the reinforcements, "But never mind that, please tell us the situation."

"Our defenses are crumbling," said the General, "We have already lost twelve squads today, and we don't know how long we'll last."

"Alright then," said the officer, "Yun, take your men to the western part of the city. Kim, take your men to the eastern part. I'll take the middle. Assemble in Golden Phoenix formation! We must hold until Lord Xing Ke has the army and defenses of the heartland ready!"

"Yes Sir!" shouted his soldiers.

On the Avalon, Schneizel took note of the new development.

"Oh, they have reinforcements?" commented Schneizel, "And it would appear that they intend to fight to the end, how admirable."

"Your highness, if this drags out…" began Kanon.

"I know," said Schneizel, "Gino, Anya, end this quickly."

The Rounds bowed to their prince, and made their way to the hangars.

**xXxXx**

At the Ashford Student Council Clubhouse, Lelouch was watching the news on the siege of Ulaanbaatar.

'This isn't good,' thought Lelouch, 'Even with numbers and an exceptional fighting spirit, they are going to lose.'

He knew that in a match against knightmares, Glousters and Sutherlands could easily overwhelm a Gun-Ru, especially in urban warfare. Still, he didn't totally despair. He had spoken with Rakshata a few days earlier. During the five days that Tianzi and Xing Ke spent in Penglai Island, she managed to get Xing Ke to let her study his piloting so she could design mass production models off of the Shenhu. During their conversation, she had told him that India was already building up armies of the new mass production types like crazy, especially more so since Brittania invaded.

'As long as the new models are deployed in time, then we should be able to fend them off,' thought Lelouch.

He then heard the door open.

"Rolo," began Lelouch without looking behind him, "I thought you were…"

"It's me."

Lelouch turned around to see that it was Kallen holding her book bag, and a large roll of paper.

"Kallen? Why are you here?" asked Lelouch.

"Am I not allowed here?" asked Kallen a little irritated with Lelouch.

"No it's just that there isn't a student council meeting, that's all," said Lelouch.

"Oh, well actually, I stopped by to tell Milly that I'll be staying at the Stadtfeld estate from this point on," said Kallen.

"So, Suzaku finally convinced them that you're good?" asked Lelouch.

"Yeah," said Kallen.

Kallen then rummaged through her bag, and got something. She threw it to Lelouch who caught, and looked at it.

"Your dorm key?" asked Lelouch.

"Yeah, I won't really need it anymore so you can do whatever you want with it," said Kallen.

"Alright, I'll give it to the president later," said Lelouch.

Lelouch put the key in the box on a table, and turned off the T.V. next to it. When he turned around, he noticed that Kallen was still in the room.

"Is there something else you want to talk about?" asked Lelouch.

"Yeah," said Kallen before looking at the floor, "I'm a little embarrassed asking you this, but could you do something with me?"

"What exactly?" asked Lelouch.

In the halls outside the room, Shirley was hiding behind a pillar. She had been following Kallen ever since school ended. She tip-toed to the door to the student council office, and when she got there, she put her ear against the door.

"It's rude to eavesdrop you know," said a voice behind her.

Shirley jumped, and turned around to see Milly with her arms crossed and a playful smirk on her face. Shirley immediately ran to her.

"B-B-But Kallen is alone in a room with Lelouch!" stammered Shirley, and pointing a finger at the door.

"So?" asked Milly.

"What it they…you know…" suggested Shirley while twiddling her fingers.

"Hmm…" began Milly thoughtfully.

_(Milly's Imagination)_

_Lelouch and Kallen were kissing passionately. As they continued on, the kisses became more heated until something in Lelouch took over. He grabbed Kallen's wrists, threw her onto the table, and pinned her down. Kallen stared back at Lelouch got into position on top of her, and her breathing became heavier as Lelouch examined how __tightly __her uniform hugged her body._

"_Lelouch, you looking at me like that makes me feel so…so…" began Kallen._

"_Shhh, no need to speak, your body is telling me everything," said Lelouch seductively as he felt the heat between him and his lover._

_Kallen smiled playfully._

"_Lelouch," began Kallen with her "sickly" voice, "Please, be gentle. There's only so much I can handle in my condition."_

_Lelouch smirked._

"_Not a chance," he whispered in her ear._

_Lelouch and Kallen then continued to kiss with unknown ferocity._

_(End of Milly's imagination)_

Milly simply laughed at the thought.

"Madame President!" objected Shirley.

"I'm sorry," apologized Milly, "It's just, what would make you think that?"

"Oh come on Milly! Don't tell me you haven't noticed," said Shirley, "Ever since she came back, she's been following Lulu like some lost kitten."

Milly chuckled.

"I've noticed," said Milly, "However, I doubt anything is going on."

"But…"

"Shirley," began Milly putting a shoulder, "Relax, I'm sure there's nothing going on between Lelouch and Kallen."

"Y-You sure?" asked Shirley.

"Of course," said Milly, "Now come on, I need you help me with some filing."

"Alright," said Shirley feeling a little better.

As they walked toward the door, they heard noises from behind the door.

"What's that noise?" asked Shirley.

"I'm not sure," said Milly.

They both pressed their ears against the door.

"_I want it like this," said Kallen from behind the door._

"_Alright then, move a bit so I can get into a better position," replied Lelouch._

Milly and Shirley pressed their ears even more.

"_Like this?" asked Lelouch._

"_That won't work," complained Kallen, "It's too small."_

"Small?" whispered Milly, who was now even more interested.

"_Really? I thought it was pretty big, here let me make it bigger," said Lelouch._

"Bigger?" gasped a terrified Shirley.

The two girls pressed their ears even further into the door. As they did, Rival walked by and noticed them.

"Hey guys what's up?" asked Rival as he approached.

Milly immediately hushed him.

"Kallen and Lelouch are alone in the room," whispered Milly.

"What?!" shouted Rival.

The two girls immediately covered his mouth.

"Quiet, they'll hear us," whispered Shirley angrily.

"What are they doing alone in the room?" asked Rival in a quiet voice.

"Listen," whispered Milly.

Rival joined the two, and he pressed his ear against the door.

"_How's that?" asked Lelouch._

"_Lelouch! That's way too big! It's not going to fit!" protested Kallen._

"_It will fit, trust me," said Lelouch._

"_I'm telling you it won't!" continued Kallen, "Do you even know what you're doing?!"_

"_Of course I do, I've done this many times!"_

'He has?!" yelled everyone in their mind

"_I don't believe you."_

"_Here, I'll prove it to you."_

Everyone could hear the chairs being moved, and soft, minute sounds of fast, repeated motions.

"_Lelouch stop! You're being too rough!"_

"_I am not!"_

"_Lelouch!" yelled Kallen._

They then heard a loud thud.

_"Give…it…to...me!"_

'Lelouch, I am so jealous,' thought Rival.

'I could make a novel out of this,' thought Milly.

Shirley however had had enough, and pushed the other two away from the door. They then saw Shirley raise her foot, kick down the door, and storm into the room. When she entered the room, she saw Lelouch lying on the table with his arms stretched and on top of a long sheet of paper, and Kallen on top of him, trying to reach his hands. The sight infuriated Shirley.

"GET AWAY FROM LULU YOU HUSSY!" roared Shirley.

"Excuse me?" asked Kallen, shocked at Shirley's outburst.

"You heard me," continued Shirley, "I know your game now. Get Lulu into an isolated spot so you can do all sorts of things to him."

"Shirley, it's not like that, honestly" explained Lelouch.

"Oh yeah," said Shirley who took an even better look, and she noticed the long roll of paper, "Then I suppose you two are working on a banner. Is that your excuse?!"

"Actually, yeah, that's what we were doing," said Lelouch.

"Yeah right," said Shirley.

"Hey, is that the banner for the literature club?" as Milly as she saw the banner on the table.

"Yes," answered Lelouch and Kallen at the same time.

"You mean…" began Shirley as she calmed down.

"Well, it went like this…" began Kallen.

"_I'm a little embarrassed asking you this, but could you do something with me?" asked Kallen._

"_What exactly?" asked Lelouch._

_Kallen got the large roll of paper._

"_The president asked me to make the banner for the literature club, but I just can't figure out what to do for the design," explained Kallen, "So will you help me?"_

"And that's how it is," finished Kallen.

"Then what was all that talk about size?" asked Shirley.

"Lelouch was showing me font sizes," said Kallen before showing her large sheets of construction paper that had letters of various sizes written on them.

"But we heard noises," continued Shirley, "And you telling Lelouch to 'give it to you.' And when we got here, you were on top of him."

"I was trying to get my favorite marker back," said Kallen with irritation in her voice, "**Someone** was ruining it by writing so goddamn fast and putting so much pressure on it."

"I was not," said Lelouch.

"So, you weren't knocking up Kallen?" asked Rival bluntly.

"NO!!" answered Kallen and Lelouch in unison.

"Drat! Just when it sounded like it was getting good," muttered Milly.

Shirley was just embarrassed, and at a loss for words.

"I-I'm so sorry," said Shirley.

She turned away and left the room. Milly, now feeling the awkward tension in the air, cleared her throat.

"Well, I suppose we should get going," said Milly.

She grabbed Rival by the color, and walked away.

"I should talk to Shirley later," said Lelouch.

"That might be a good idea," said Kallen.

**xXxXx**

After finishing the banner, Kallen said she would be going out into the city once she got her banner to the literature club. Lelouch called in a repairman to fix the door, and once everything was settled, he decided to go over the situation in the Asian continent in the park. He needed a quiet place without the stress of school to think of strategies, and counterattacks. He changed his clothes in his room before going to the park. Just as he was about to leave the grounds, Milly stopped him.

"Hey Lelouch! Can you come here for a moment?!"

"Sure thing!" answered Lelouch.

Lelouch walked up to Milly, who was further into the grounds.

"Yes, what is it?" asked Lelouch.

"Well, I need to talk to you about something," said Milly, "It's about Kallen."

"…oh, sure," answered Lelouch, surprised by Milly's bringing up the subject.

"First of all, are you two an item?" asked Milly.

"What?! No," replied Lelouch, "We're just friends."

"Are you sure?" asked Milly, "I mean if you are, Shirley should know."

"We aren't," said Lelouch firmly, "Why would you even think that?"

"Well, Shirley did bring up a good point," began Milly, "Kallen has been rather close to you lately."

"It's nothing, but I will talk to Shirley about it" said Lelouch, "Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"It's also about Kallen," said Milly, suddenly turning serious, "Is it just me, or does she seem…different."

"You noticed too?" asked Lelouch.

"Yeah," said Milly, "I asked how her mother was, and do you know what she said? 'Hell if I care,' quoted Milly, "It just seems odd, considering that the all the other times she brought her up were all happy memories.

'That's right,' thought Lelouch suddenly, 'The only thing erased from her mind is Nunnally.' "Hmm, and I thought her being friendly with me was strange, considering our usual interactions from last year," said Lelouch remembering all the times he was slapped the previous year.

"Should I ask Suzaku about it?" asked Milly, "Or maybe Lloyd, he was there."

"No, they'd probably tell you it's classified or something," said Lelouch, "Maybe I could talk to Kallen about this," he suggested.

"Please do," said Milly, "I'm worried about her. She just doesn't seem herself."

"Of course, later," said Lelouch 'It'll give me a chance to figure out what to do with Kallen,' he thought.

"Later," replied Milly.

Lelouch walked away, and as soon as he was out of sight, Milly heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw Suzaku.

"Oh, Suzaku, what are you doing here?"

**Isn't Milly's imagination great? You didn't seriously expect Kallen X Lelouch "action," did you? This chapter is a like one of those fillers that usually don't have much to do with the plot. I thought adding some comedy, would relieve a lot of the tension in the story. After all, it's hard to be serious all the time. You need to have some humor now and then. Plus, I wanted to have fun with Shirley.**

**What will happen to Milly? Will Suzaku follow his orders and kill her for suspecting Kallen? Find out in the next chapter.**

**Thank you for reading, and please review.**


	12. The Offer

**Hey everyone, it's me; it's been a while since I last posted. I saw episode 22 last week, and I have to say I didn't really like it that much. First of all, Lelouch was a total jerk throughout the entire episode, especially with Kallen and Rival. I'm really scared with what's going to happen to Kallen from this point on ) . Also, Nunnally coming back was just "HUH?!" Anyway, enough of my rant, this was a hard chapter to write, and I was close to banging my head on the wall because of it. This was the second draft, and the best I could come up with. Please let me know what you all think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. It is the property of its creators and respective owners.**

**xXxXx**

**Chapter 12: The Offer**

Lelouch was walking to the park, and pondered when he noticed Kallen heading in the opposite direction.

'Kallen? Perfect, now might be the best time to talk to her,' Lelouch thought before heading after her.

Kallen entered into the shopping mall, and did some window shopping. She stopped and took the time to look at the usual items: boots, jeans, leather jackets, things she might wear out of school. As she looked forward to continue on, she was faced with two Brittanian boys.

"You look lost, maybe we can help," suggested one of them.

Kallen tried to walk past them, only to be intercepted by two other boys.

"Hey, isn't she a half?" said one of the thugs to another.

"Yeah, you're right," answered the one that was being asked.

Kallen noticed them eyeing her suspiciously.

"Excuse me, but I's in a bit of a hurry," trying to avoid getting into a fight, and possibly breaking their spines.

"You seem stressed out, how about we 'relieve' you," said one of them, "Besides, I hear elevens can be very good."

"E-Excuse me?!" shrieked Kallen, 'That does it, I don't care about military protocol, these guys are going to taste the marble floor.'

However, before Kallen could do anything…

"Hey Kallen!"

Kallen, and the four guys turned around to see Lelouch.

"Lelouch?" said Kallen, "What are you doing here?!"

The guys stepped forward toward Lelouch, "Who the hell are you?" asked a skinny, well toned teenager, apparently the leader.

"A friend of hers," answered Lelouch curtly, "Is there a reason you are harassing her?"

"Just looking for some fun," said the leader, "Got a problem with that?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do," said Lelouch.

The leader laughed for a bit to his cronies, "You hear that? He's got a problem with us talking to his girlfriend."

Then, he suddenly whipped around and swung a punch. Lelouch quickly blocked it with his forearm, but he didn't react to the sudden knee to his stomach. Lelouch was forced back, and landed on the ground.

"Lelouch!" shouted Kallen.

Everyone around them was watching from this point on.

"Now, you have a different problem," said the leader.

"Hey!" shouted Kallen's voice from behind the man.

"What?"

The last thing he saw was Kallen's fist in his face before flying back, and landing unconscious.

"That's my friend that you hurt," answered Kallen.

"Y-Y-You little bitch!" yelled his crony as he and his friends rushed to avenge their leader.

Forty seconds and ten injuries later, Kallen walked away from the mass of defeated henchmen unscathed. As one of them moaned in pain, Kallen knelt next to Lelouch, and helped him sit up.

"Lelouch, are you hurt badly?" asked Kallen.

"Just my standing in the male community," said Lelouch with a slight chuckle, "Aside from that, all I need is to rest, and catch my breath, that's all."

"Come on, we should get out of here before those guys wake up," said Kallen.

The two of them immediately left the mall and walked toward the park nearby. When they got there, they sat down on a bench so that Lelouch could catch his breath.

"Is that better?" asked Kallen.

Lelouch nodded.

"I'm really sorry for having you get involved in that little scuffle of mine," said Kallen.

"It's ok, but if I may ask, what were you doing with those guys?" asked Lelouch.

"They kind of approached me," said Kallen.

"Approached?" asked Lelouch.

"I was doing some window shopping when those guys approached me," explained Kallen, "They thought that I was some kind of call girl, and requested the 'services of an eleven.' Do you know how disgusting that is?"

"By eleven, you mean Japanese, right?" asked Lelouch.

"Yes," answered Kallen, "Even if they're weaker than Brittanians, they should at least be called by their proper names right?"

"Right," said Lelouch, "Tell me, does that statement come from the fact that you're half-Japanese?" 'Let's see what your answer is,' thought Lelouch.

"Well, yes," said Kallen looking at the ground, "Can we change the subject, please?"

Lelouch analyzed Kallen's expression, 'She's being evasive. Is it out of shame, or because you can't remember?' thought Lelouch.

"Lelouch, did you hear me?" asked Kallen.

"Yeah, we can talk about something else if you want," said Lelouch, 'She may open up a bit more if I can get her to relax a bit.'

"Well, actually, there is," began Kallen, "Lelouch, have you been avoiding me?"

"Avoiding you?" asked Lelouch.

"Ever since I got back, you've been very distant. You only hung out with me if I asked you to, or if you were forced to. Why is that?" asked Kallen.

"I was always under the impression that you didn't like me very much," said Lelouch after a brief pause.

"What makes you say that?!" objected Kallen.

"Let's see, my attitude, and outlook on the world," said Lelouch.

Kallen giggled a bit, "Lelouch, I don't always agree with you, but you are my friend. I don't see how having different views doesn't mean we can't get a long."

Lelouch look at her for a bit, surprised by Kallen's statement, before smiling a bit.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," said Lelouch.

"So, we're still friends right?" asked Kallen.

"Of course Kallen, I'll always be your friend," said Lelouch.

"Thank you, Lelouch," said Kallen, "So, tell me what's been going on for the past year? I must have missed a lot."

Lelouch smiled, and told her all of the happenings of Ashford that he remembered from the false memories. He told her about all of Milly's events, the money that he and Rival won from the Brittanian nobles while gambling, as well as the embarrassing incident at the Christmas party.

"I hope Shirley's alright, that sounds pretty embarrassing," said Kallen.

"Promise you won't tell?" asked Lelouch, "She'll kill me if she knew that someone outside of the student council knew."

"Your secret is safe with me," said Kallen.

Kallen looked at the time. She realized that she and Lelouch had talked for hours, and she panicked.

"Crap, it's getting late," said Kallen, "Suzaku, and my superiors will get mad if I don't check in before my curfew."

"I see," said Lelouch, "Well, you better hurry."

"Thanks," said Kallen.

"Wait Kallen!" shouted Lelouch as Kallen turned around.

"Yes?" began Kallen.

Lelouch was going to attempt to question Kallen a bit longer, however he felt it was a little too soon to approach the subjects of the Black Knights and her mother. Instead, he chose to talk to her about something else.

"Has Milly told you about the event coming up?" asked Lelouch.

"She mentioned it after the welcome back party," said Kallen, "Right after we left the clubhouse. I think it's called 'Venetian Carnival.' What about it?"

"Are you going?" asked Lelouch.

"Um, I'm not sure, why?"

"Well, Milly's graduation is coming up, and this will be the last event she's planning," explained Lelouch, "It would mean the world to Milly if you and Suzaku could come."

"I'll see what I can do," said Kallen, "No promises though."

"I understand," said Lelouch, "Oh, and Kallen?"

"Yes?" asked Kallen.

"If you want to talk about any thing that's troubling you, don't hesitate to ask Milly, or myself," said Lelouch, "We're here for you if you need us."

"Um, ok. Thanks, I guess," said Kallen taken aback by Lelouch's sudden statement.

"No problem," said Lelouch before turning around and leaving.

**xXxXx**

Suzaku lied down on his bed, and stared at the ceiling. He then rolled over to the side of the bed, and reached underneath to pick up and old photo album. All the pictures were of his times at Ashford. Every time he saw Lelouch in the pictures, he felt a mixture of sadness and hate.

"It's all your fault!' he cursed in his mind, 'Because of you and your geass, the peace we had, the peace we could have had was destroyed! Because of you, we were torn apart; you, me, and Nunnally.'

He then saw a photo of Milly.

"I can't believe I…'

"_Man, why do I have to deliver this, she's your fiancé Lloyd." Muttered Suzaku as he put away a brown envelope._

_As Suzaku saw Milly, he noticed she was talking to Lelouch. Lelouch left her as soon as he noticed them, and walked up to Milly, who then noticed Suzaku._

"_Oh, Suzaku, what are you doing here?" asked Milly._

"_I was looking for you," said Milly, "What were you talking to Lelouch about?"_

"_Kallen," answered Milly, causing Suzaku to tense._

"_What about Kallen?" asked Suzaku._

"_Well, have you noticed anything odd with her lately? As if she's acting like a slightly different person?" asked Milly._

"_No, not really," said Suzaku, his mood becoming more serious._

"_Well I did," said Milly, "Guess it's a gift."_

"_So, Lelouch…"_

"_I asked him to talk to Kallen," said Milly, "I'm really worried, that's all."_

"_I see…" said Suzaku, 'Milly suspects something, this isn't good.'_

_Suzaku opened his bag, reached into it and rummaged through it before grabbing a knife._

"_Hm? Looking for something?" asked Milly, "Is it a present?"_

"_You, could say that," said Suzaku remembering his orders from the Secret Intelligence Agency._

_As he looked at the knife, he grimaced._

'_Milly, I'll make this quick. You won't feel a thing,' thought Suzaku._

"_Suzaku, are you alright?" asked Milly._

'_I have to,' Suzaku thought while debating with himself, 'She may know too much,' he thought gripping the knife more tightly, and ignoring Milly._

_It was then, that he felt two hands on his shoulders. Suzaku broke out of his trance, and stared at Milly, whose hands were on him._

"_Suzaku, you need to calm down, you're scaring me too," said Milly._

"_Milly…I…" began Suzaku, but was cut off by Milly._

"_Whatever it is, don't let it bother you. Whatever it is, I'll help you get through it."_

_Suzaku let go of the knife, 'I…can't do it.'_

_Instead, he got the brown envelope that Lloyd gave him._

"_Lloyd and Cecile wanted to give you this," said Suzaku, "It's for your wedding."_

"_Oh…is this what you were nervous about?" asked Milly as she took the envelope._

"_Kind of," said Suzaku, "I know you're uncomfortable with this whole engagement. Plus, I haven't had much sleep lately, and the stress from work…"_

"_REST!!" shouted Milly._

_Suzaku stopped talking, and jolted._

"_Now that I've said my 'rest spell,' you should feel a lot better soon," said Milly cheerfully, "But it won't work unless you allow it to. So try to get some rest, and have some pleasant dreams."_

"_Ehh…right…thanks Milly," smiled Suzaku before walking away._

'I can't believe I almost killed her. I'm the worst there is,' thought Suzaku.

**xXxXx**

Lelouch got home in the evening, and saw Milly in the main hall of the clubhouse.

"Milly?"

"Well hello Mr. Vice President!" greeted Milly.

"What are you doing here?" asked Lelouch.

"I wanted to go over the final details of the last event with you," said Milly, "But first order of business, how was Kallen? Is she alright?"

"I didn't really talk to her about our concerns that much," said Lelouch.

"Oh? Is there a reason for that?" asked Milly, a little disappointed.

"Because she needs to adjust to life back here for a while," explained Lelouch, "Trying to make her talk now may make her less willing to talk to us about anything. If she wants to talk to us about anything, she come to us."

"Hmm, I suppose that makes sense," said Milly, "I guess you're right, now, about the event.

**xXxXx**

_Kallen walked through a rundown hall that was completely dark, except for a flickering light at the end._

"_Kallen…" she heard a whisper._

"_Who's there?" she answered._

"_Kallen…" the whisper repeated._

_The voice came from the room where the flickering light emanated from. She walked toward it and entered into the room. The inside appeared to be a makeshift hospital. Inside was a bed with a body covered by a sheet on top. _

"_Kallen…" the voice said from under the cover._

_Kallen gulped, and knelt down next to the body. She reached over and removed the sheets, and she saw a young Japanese man. The man's eyes slowly opened._

"_Hey, are you ok?" asked Kallen out of concern._

_The man looked at her, and turned his head to face her. Half of his face was horribly burned, and blood seeped from a jaw._

"_My…sister…" he croaked._

Kallen shot up from her bed into a sitting position. She was covered in a cold sweat, and her breathing was ragged.

"Who-What was that?" she whispered to herself.

She had been having similar dreams for a week. At first they were odd dreams about Zero, but this was a first.

'What's going on?' she thought as she ran her hands through her hair, 'Why is this happening to me?'

**So there we go. I really hoped you liked it. Thank you for reading, and please review.**


End file.
